End Game
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: What happens when the team isn't the only group of teens with talents? What happens when these three other teams get in a turf war? GROUPS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! Skip to Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

*****PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BEFORE SUBMITTING CHARACTER!*****

So basically here's the deal:

According to everyone I know, I need to be a little more social so I've come up with this! *epically fails* I know I shouldn't be starting another story, I just have no life so...

Anyways here's the deal, I'll be accepting OCs. How many? I have no clue yet, I'll get back to you on that one…

Here's how it's going officially down:

**Young Justice**- One or two characters allowed.

**Villain Group**- Seven or eight characters allowed

**Other Hero Group-** Eight characters allowed.

**Neutral Group-** Eight characters allowed.

OCs must fit into one of these groups in some way or form. They can even be unofficial members, meaning they aren't part of the big eight.

These three other groups are rival groups, made up of teenagers. They are global, meaning they can be from all over the world. No one knows about them except for members only, not even the Justice League.

Now here is the submission sheet thingy:

**Name:**

**Civilian Name: **(optional)

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Civilian Clothing:**

**Costume:**

**Nationality:**

**Status in group: **Alpha, Beta, member etc. (Pick 1st, 2nd, and 3rd choices)

**Group: **(Good, Bad, Neutral, YJ)

**Personality:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Powers: **(if any)

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapons:**

**Friends: **(do they know another OC?)

**Background:**

**Extra:**

**Are you willing to help me with the story?: **(answer honestly)

So yeah please be as descriptive as possible, it would really help me.

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

**Are you dating someone? Who?**

**Do you have any siblings?**

**Have you ever died and come back to life?**

**What's your favorite food?**

**Favorite drink?**

**Favorite animal?**

**Hobby?**

**Are you from the future? The past? Neither?**

Not necessary to answer but appreciated. :D

And finally I want to set some ground Rules:

They can't be closely related to any of the non-OC characters, cousins are fine and so are step-brothers and sisters but no blood brothers/sisters… sorry, I just can't have a lot of them in here :O

No more than three powers per person.

This is not first come, first serve. I will pick based on how much info I have on this character and how well they'll work with the story.

Be as descriptive as possible, please!

One last thing; characters will be chosen in about a week!

That is all for now, have fun! XD


	2. Villain Team

So I have the whole villain team gathered, it was kind of fast...

**Villain Team (based on personality and other factors...)**

**Alpha- **Luna

**Beta- **Larkspur

**3****rd****- **Black Ace

**4****th****- **Silver Diamond

**5****th**- Bombshell

**6****th- ** Thanatos

**7****th****- **Memory

**Bios**

_**Name: Luna**_

Civilian Name: Margaret Jessica Rands

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Maggie, Jess

Age: 14

Civilian Clothing: Graphic t-shirts, Ripped Leggings, Jean skirts, And high-heeled black boots.

Costume: She wears a white long sleeved leotard with a silver skirt attached also shiny silver high-heeled boots and she also wears a white cloak that is held together by a crystal half-moon pendent.

Nationality: Québécoise (A person who comes from Quebec and French is their 1st languge)

Status in group: Alpha

Group: Bad

Personality: Adventurous, outgoing, hyper active

Hair color: Her hair is white with silver and light blue streaks and is kept in a braid that ends at her hips.

Eye color: Her eyes are light blue mixed with silver

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 110 lb.

Powers: She can control the moon's rays and starlight.

Weaknesses: Her powers don't work if it's a new moon.

Weapons: Saya daggers

Friends: None

Background: Maggie was born and raised in Montreal, Quebec. But when her mom got pregnant with her younger sister her parents decided it was best to move. Her parents told her they were going to be moving back to her father's home city Quebec City. Maggie was scared and confused she didn't fully understand why they were moving. But when her sister was born she found out why. Her sister was sick with an illness that couldn't have been treated back home. By the time Maggie was 14 and her sister Kimiko was 11 she was tired of Kimiko getting more attention and so using powers that she discovered at a young age she became the villain Luna in hope to fill the need for attention.

Extra: She is a Junior Black-Belt in Traditional Okinawan karate (Isshinryu karate), she is also a gymnast.

Are you dating someone?: No

Do you have any siblings? Yes, a younger sister Kimiko

Have you ever died and come back to life?: Nope

What's your favorite food?: Molten chocolate cake (Lava Cake)

Favorite drink?: A Shirley Temple

Favorite animal?: Turtles

Hobby?: None

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Neither

_**Name: Larkspur**_

Civilian Name: Cassandra Henderson

Nicknames: Cassie

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Civilian Clothing: Jean jacket, purple T-shirt with darker purple ivy print climbing up side, jeans, and light brown moccasins.

Costume: Dark blue shallow V-neck long-sleeved shirt with a navy spike design coming up from the bottom of the shirt. She has navy leggings and navy boots, with a navy hood. She has a belt, but with sheaves for knives instead of pockets. It's silver, along with all the bangles on her wrists. Her mask is dark blue and is a domino mask without the white lenses.

Nationality: She's mostly American, but looks kind of Russian is you squint.

Status in group: Member, Beta if you really want her too. I think it would be kind of interesting to have someone so young almost leading the team, kind of like Robin. But I don't really care either way.

Group: Bad

Personality: She's really not too bad of a person. She can be pretty intelligent for her age, as well as mature. She's very logical and stubborn and fiery, but also a little naive. When she gets frustrated, sometimes she cries, but tries to hide it. Her temper is short and she won't hesitate to beat you, because she's very competitive deep inside, because she has to prove she's worthy. She's normally very quiet around YJ, seeing as how she has a big-time crush on Robin.

Hair color: Dark brown, and usually French-braided.

Eye color: Yellowish green

Height: 4"3

Weight: 90 lbs.

Powers: An expert knife-thrower, with decent acrobatics and agility. She is a fast runner as well. Her name stems from her unique ability to secrete poison on her knives, with her controlling the characteristics and toxicity of it. This poison is natural, and she can secrete it from her hands with deep concentration. It's a small ability, but extremely dangerous on a knife-thrower as skilled as her.

Weaknesses: She can be easily overpowered with strength, and she's somewhat gullible in battle, meaning she falls for fake feints in fights.

Weapons: Her two favorite knives are slung on her hips, silver with sapphire-set hilts. A gift from her foster mother.

Friends: Friendless, as of the moment. She's very new.

Background: Her parents died due to an accident caused by Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy sympathized with the orphan and gave her a home at 2 years old. When her abilities showed, Poison Ivy was impressed, though she denied Cassie's plead to be her partner-in-crime due to the danger. She sent Cassie to the team for real-life experience, hoping that Cassie will realize what a bad idea constantly being a villain is.

Extra: She has a stuffed bunny named Violet.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Yes, I would beta or something if you needed me. I'm not the quickest responder, but I'm thorough and neat.

Are you dating someone? Who? No, she's 9. However, it would be sweet if she had a crush on Robin, which sadly he doesn't return.

Do you have any siblings? Nope.

Have you ever died and come back to life? No.

What's your favorite food? She's fond of grapes and those Italian ice things.

Favorite drink? She likes vanilla shakes.

Favorite animal? She loves bunnies, and secretly wishes she had one as a pet.

Hobby? She loves drawing and ice-skating, as well as putting time into an animal shelter for the bunnies, of course.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither.

_**Name: Liddell or Black Ace**_

Civilian Name: Liz Mist

Nicknames: Lid

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Civilian Clothing: a black and white sweater with some short combat boots and fishnet stockings and black short shorts

Costume: a Black Corset top with black Short shorts and black see through stocking with a short leather jacket and long black combat boots

Nationality: American

Status in group: Alpha, Beta, member etc. (Pick 1st, 2nd, and 3rd choices) Member

Group: (Good, Bad, Neutral, YJ) Bad

Personality: Liddell is fun and easy-going, but with a sarcastic edge. Be fun, be cute, be quirky, be witty. She acts like a Rock star And she is super confident and she doesn't care what other people think

Hair color: Dirty Blonde with highlights-pink and blue

Eye color: Red as Blood

Height: 5'4"

Weight : 89 LBS

Powers: (if any) Fire and Heat Manipulation (Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire)

Weaknesses: Body's of Water

Weapons: Can summon a black & white katana called Moeru (Burn in Japanese)

Friends: (do they know another OC?) Loue is her Best friend AND her Partner

Background: She don't know her back round all she know is when she was 5 she meet Loue and when they were 7 the was adopt by a man named Nero one of the best assassins in the World .He trained them to work for the bad guys (like Doing the bad guys dirty work) For Money And to kill anyone who gets in their way

Extra: She use eyeliner to draw in a little beauty mark above Her mouth, and use makeup to make her eyes look big and use plumper lip gloss to make her lips look bigger

Are you willing to help me with the story?: (answer honestly)

So yeah please be as descriptive as possible, it would really help me.

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

Are you dating someone? Who? No

Do you have any siblings? No

Have you ever died and come back to life? No

What's your favorite food? Candy

Favorite drink? Pepsi

Favorite animal? Bunny

Hobby? I love to Plays Dress-Up

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? NEITHER

_**Name: Loue or Silver Diamond **_

Civilian Name: (optional) Louie Green

Nicknames: LOUE

Gender: Male

Age:13

Civilian Clothing: A Black sweater Vest with cargo shorts and blue converses

Costume: White a suit coat with a blue shirt and white short(that stops at his knees) with blue stocking underneath the shorts (no see through) and brown combat boots

Nationality: American

Status in group: Alpha, Beta, member etc. (Pick 1st, 2nd, and 3rd choices) Member

Group: (Good, Bad, Neutral, YJ) Bad

Personality: He doesn't talk much and he is a bit of a playboy. He is always cleaning up Liddell mess and always making some Pervert comments to her. He the smart and clam type. He call Liddell idiot all the time.

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Silver Blue

Height:5'6"

Weight: 98 LBS

Powers: (if any) Water and moisture manipulation (Ability to control, generate or absorb water) and Cold and ice manipulation (Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice)

Weaknesses: The Heat

Weapons: Two Silver hand guns he can summon call Shimos

Friends: (do they know another OC?) Liddell his Best friend, Crush and partner

Background: Just like Liddell he does not know About his background all he know is when he was 5 she meet Liddell and when they were 7 the was adopt by a man named Nero one of the best assassins in the World .He trained them to work for the bad guys (like Doing the bad guys dirty work) For Money And to kill anyone who gets in their way

Extra: He in Love with Liddell but tries to not show it

Are you dating someone? Who? No

Do you have any siblings? I DON'T KNOW

Have you ever died and come back to life? Hell No

What's your favorite food? PASTA

Favorite drink? Water

Favorite animal? Lion

Hobby? Messing with people heads

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither

_**Name: Bombshell**_

Civilian Name: Not going to be given.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Civilian Clothing: White headphones, white long sleeved shirt that shows her belly, baggy dark green cargo pants, and grey high tops.

Costume: Black mid-thigh boots, black short-shorts, back shirt, orange gloves that go to her wrist, orange goggles, orange belt, and a black wig.

Nationality: Polish

Status in group: Member

Group: Bad

Personality: Bombshell is the life of the party. Where there is music playing, she is there dancing and possibly DJing. She is really energetic (some people say hyper) and fun-loving. She always needs to be doing something and prefers if that something gets her adrenaline pumping. Also Bombshell is loud, talkative, and has to have the attention on her at all times. Bombshell is not a person you want to make angry, because she is not afraid to kill someone who gets on her bad side.

Hair color: Neon Purple and to her chin.

Eye color: Grey

Height: 5'2

Weight: 111 lbs

Powers: Volatile Constructs (the power to generate bombs) and is a master thief.

Weaknesses: Bombshell's bombs are small and she can't control them. Also water will put out the bomb.

Weapons: Fists and her power.

Friends: None

Background: Bombshell was born and raised in the bad part of Warsaw. She lived with father, mother, and little sister. Her family had a hard time getting money so her father often stole. Bombshell didn't know how her dad was getting the money and didn't really care. She perfectly fine being the average poor school girl. When she was eight, her dad took her to one of his little heists to help him. She was great at it, so her dad continued to bring her to his heists. When she was eleven she and her dad finally got captured by the cops. To escape punishment, her dad exploded box of dynamite nearby. The explosion killed all of the cops and her dad and also burned the money. Bombshell came out alive by somehow absorbing the explosion. She then could let out that explosion through generating bombs. After the explosion Bombshell ran away, because she was too embarrassed to tell her family, who didn't know she was a thief, about the reason dad died. Now she travels Poland, stealing money and partying.

Extra: Bombshell knows how to drive a motorcycle. She also knows how to hack motion sensors and cameras.

Are you dating someone? Who? No one, but I would love to if I could find the right guy.

Do you have any siblings? Well, I have a little sister. I don't know if she is alive or not, but I do hope she is alive and healthy.

Have you ever died and come back to life? No!

What's your favorite food? A loaded baked potato. They're pretty rare around here, but you know what people say 'People love what they can't have'. Yeah, that is 100% true.

Favorite drink? Milk. Seriously, who doesn't like milk?

Favorite animal? Dogs? I don't really care.

Hobby? Is partying a hobby? If not well, MAKE IT BE A HOBBY! DJing is my second hobby.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither, though it would be awesome! Now can we get some music over here? I'm about to fall asleep! C'mon let's get this party started!

_**Name: Thanatos**_

(Like the Greek God of the dead, for his powers)

Civilian Name: Alec Blackwood

Nicknames: None

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Civilian Clothing: He wears a black leather jacket with a red t shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. He also wears dark and reflective aviators because he's missing one eye and if he wore an eye patch in his civilian and costume, people would find out his secret identity. IF that didn't make sense, just PM me.

Costume: Since he doesn't have the money or equipment to get a real costume he wears something else. He wears an open and long black trench coat with no shirt underneath since he can't afford to ruin his shirts when he fights. He also wears ripped black jeans and tattered black combat boots. He also wears an eye patch over his left eye because he lost his eye in a fight.

Nationality: Brazilian

Status in group: Member

Group: Bad

Personality: Alec is what you would call a man whore. He's always flirting with girls and seducing them. He doesn't care if he breaks there heart- it's a part of his bad boy nature. He dates em' then leaves them. You also shouldn't leave him alone with your girlfriend because if you do, they'll end up making out with him... He's lost a lot of friends that way. He make out with an Ares kid and not even think about the consequences. But he can't help it. He just has a certain charm or way with words that makes girls swoon over him. Well, that and his face, abs, biceps and stuff... Let's just say you should never trust him with your girlfriend or very bad things will happen. Alec is also a compulsive gambler. He's always betting things he shouldn't. He once bet his CAR! But it didn't really matter because he stole the car anyway. The point is he never thinks anything threw or thinks about the consequences of his actions, like he should. Alec is very irresponsible that way and should never be trusted with anything even remotly IMPORTANT. If you give him a watch, it will end up on Ebay. If you let him watch your kid, they'll end up in Jail. The point is NEVER EVER TRUST HIM WITH ANYTHING! The only thing he can be trusted with is secrets. That's because he has secrets of his own that he doesn't want to get out, so he knows how people feel when they have a secret. Other than that though, he should never be trusted with anything. Alec also shouldn't be trusted to lead anyone. He knows he can't lead a quest or team to save his life so he won't try to. But if someone asks him to join a quest, he'd say yes in a second. He's basically the type of guy to jump at the chance to do anything dangerous, so you can call him an adrenaline junkie. He's just a thrilling guy that loves the rush and excitement of doing something dangerous; like threatening people. He does that a lot to get what he wants. Well, that or he charms his way through life, being the bold person he is. Alec isn't afraid to stand up for himself or others and show what he believes in. Alec tends to get in fights A LOT! And it's true he does fight a lot. He has conflicts with others and even himself. He's just a naturally argumentative guy that needs his way in everything, is that too difficult? Well, to him it is difficult to find people to rely on. Alec says no one is trust worthy enough to earn my trust. But the truth is, he just has lots of trust issues. Alec is always revenge bent and trying his hardest to well, get revenge. He holds a grudge for a very long time as well. He's also very competitive and no one can win besides him. In addition to that, Alec is an attention whore. Everything always has to be about him. Alec is also very self-centered. He believes the world revolves around him and nothing else is more important than him. He isn't like typical heroes that are brave, loyal, natural leaders, generous, and dedicated. While he may be dedicated (to the point of obsessing over things in a very unhealthy way) and brave; he isn't loyal, a leader or generous. He isn't loyal because he has an extremely hard time trusting since what happened with Marco. He was actually diagnosed with Paranoid Personality Disorder so he doesn't trust anyone and has an extreme auspiciousness of others (If that's too much insanity feel free to tone it down) he also gets jealous very easily and is extremely competitive. He just doesn't care about people's feelings.

Hair color: Inky Black

Eye color: Coal Black

Height: 6'

Weight: Lean

Powers: Alec can raise the dead and have them serve him like bring him food or act like a butler. But he can also have them fight in an undead army. He can summon & talk to ghost/spirits. In addition he can manipulate shadows and darkness and is stronger in the night then the day.

Weaknesses: He is weak during the day, He has an intense fear of floods, and he is very weak in a room filled with lights or sun light.

Weapons: Just his body and his powers.

Friends: He's really only friends with the people in his group

Background: Alec's childhood was very... strange. His father, Blake, had raised him instead of his mom since she was a druggie that was deemed unfit to raise a child and was thrown in Jail when Alec was 8. Blake was fired from work for tardiness, or something else like that. He lost more and more money, and he had to resort to doing things that he shouldn't have done to pay the bills. He resorted to stealing, smuggling, drug dealing and even murder to pay for him and Alec. That's how Alec got caught up in all of this. At the age of 9 he was very curious and followed his father out one night. His uncle had been in the middle of a fist fight when he saw Alec. He was almost beaten to the ground, but he won the fight. He took Alec home and he asked a lot of questions about it. His uncle started to take Alec out on his 'outings' with him. He grew accustomed to the idea of always fighting and the dangerous things they did. He always joined his uncle in the fighting and became just as good as him. One night they were in a fight with a bunch of guy and they were beaten badly. One of them pulled out a gun and shot his uncle. Alec ran away before they got him too. He tried to act like everything was normal but he couldn't. He was 9 at the time. He went back to his old life on the streets for that time. He did everything like he did when his uncle was around. But then the police caught him and put him in a delinquent center for a year. He got in lots of fights there and was almost killed multiple times. After they got out of Prison, he was then shoved into an adoption center by police that found him in the streets and didn't know his criminal history. He was quickly adopted by a couple named Helena and Marco Via. They were very interesting people. Their job was lighthouse keeping. Alec got along swimmingly with Helena. Not the same with Marco. He and Marco hated each other and were always fighting but never showed it for Helena's sake. The lighthouse was pretty boring actually. It was very lonely though since it's on an isolated island in the middle of nowhere. Once he was there for a few months, things started to go bad; really bad. Helena had been complaining about the boringness if the island and how there was nothing to do. So, he ordered her a piano for her to learn to play and have fun with. So the piano came in by boat after weeks. They had it set up and Helena was playing in no time. She was a natural. Only problem was that it only came with one song. She played the same song over and over again. Marco and Alec finally agreed on something which was getting her to stop playing the same song over and over again before they went insane. So, Marco and Alec tried to encourage her to write new music, but Helena didn't, and she was still obsessing over the song. Marco had snapped one day. It was a mixture between the solitude of the island and the horrendous song being played over and over again. He took a hammer and smashed the piano to pieces. He then turned on Helena. The solitude of the island made him go insane. It's possible and it's happened before. Alec had gone insane too but not as much as Marco had. Alec tackled Marco to the ground before he could kill his mother. Helena ran up to the part of the lighthouse with the light. It was a very dark and stormy night and the old lighthouse looked like it couldn't withstand another storm. And it couldn't. The part she was in snapped off when she was in it and she fell to her death. Marco was still insane and thought that Scipio had killed her. Marco tried to kill Scipio too, but Scipio shoved Marco off the lighthouse and into the dangerous seas below. He died after. The ocean had flooded the remains of the lighthouse. He was swept away by the sea, but he had found a piece if drift wood to cling to so he wouldn't drown. This is when he realized his powers. he was helpless and had no idea what to do so he just prayed to get out of here and next thing he knew, a navy of the undead carried him into their boat and worshiped him like he was a king. He currently lives on the streets of New Orleans with some undead servants, but he works with his group too. He still had no idea why he has powers. He suspects its family heritage actually. He thinks that because he snuck back into his old house where his father and him lived and he found several books about his family being accused of being Demons for their powers over the dead. Just PM me if your confused

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Yep, sadly enough I'm on fanfction from the hours of 3:00 to 1:00 in the morning... So I can help.

Are you dating someone? Who?: Nope, I'm more of a date and dump guy. I would like to settle down though for a relationship, because I haven't had one of those in a while. (Translation, when you have the list of accepted OC's up and if he's in, I'll choose someone.)

Do you have any siblings?: NOPE

Have you ever died and come back to life?: No, but I'm pretty sure death isn't that bad. After all, I spend more time with the dead then the living. It wouldn't be that different from living for me... I think I should be called like the prince of phantoms because of that! (NO YOU WON'T ALEC)

What's your favorite food?: STEAK! RARE OF COURSE.

Favorite drink?: Dr. Pepper

Favorite animal?: AN ALPACA! I want a pet Alpaca

Hobby?: I Love to box and play really loud and annoying (according to my team) Punk music on my guitar.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Neither

_**Name: Memory**_

Villain group

Civilian Name: Macy Massacre

Nicknames: Star (Because of her love for constellations)

Age: 12

Civilian Clothing: Something loose and unflattering

Costume: Small black dress w/ fish netting 2 her knee high shiny boots and 2 her shiny gloved hands. Gold hair loose. mask that doesn't cover forest green eyes. Golden locket.

Nationality: USA

Group: Member

Personality: Loves people. Hates hurting people; she's submissive, can't say no. She has self-esteem issues and hates herself.

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Forest Green

Height: 52"

Weight: 102 (unhealthy, hates herself . . . .)

Powers: Can bring darkest nightmares to life or cause person to relive or live through their worst nightmares, or anything she wants them to; an illusionist.

Weaknesses: Personality, physical combat.

Weapons: Knifes, anything small and useful.

Friends: She doesn't know many people

Background: Mom was a heroin addict, dad was a drunk, dad was abusive, both brothers were killed by dad, mom died when she was 7, dad hit a tree drunk and died when she turned 8. Lived on the streets after that.

Extra: Can't stand the dark.

Relationship: She is in love with a hero, someone she knows will never luv her back.

Siblings: Two brothers who were killed by dad.

Died?: Yes.

Favorite food: Whatever she can eat.

Favorite drink: Anything, but alcoholic drinks (due to dad)

Hobby: Doesn't have one. She simply does as she is told.

From: She's from . . . California. Kidding, she isn't from future or past.

* * *

><p>You know now that I look at it this I'm scared for the boys... they're so dead! O.O<p>

Lol anyways I also have my own OC(s?) but they won't be introduced to the team yet, but I can tell you that if you have a character and want to give them some luxuries (aka money) just tell me through PM or review because my character(s?) will totally be helping the teams out with any financial issues (you'll see soon enough...)

And I also want to ask you if it's okay to make up the story of how they meet because I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen...

Anyways review and everything, by the way I still need SIX members for Neutral team and FOUR for hero group! SO OCs ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED!

And could you please go vote on my poll?


	3. YOUNG JUSTICE OCs

__**I am back, and the teams have been chosen!**

**Unfortunately I have to split the up in different chapters because they're so freaking long and I don't have my laptop because the thing is being stupid! So now I only have my crappy house computer! XO**

**Anyways this is the OCs for Young Justice, other groups will be shown shortly...**

_**Name: Red Hunter**_

Civilian Name: Darren Lark

Nicknames: Dart

Age: 19

Civilian Clothing: Black Jacket, T-shirt and Jeans, Sunglasses

Costume: Red Boots, Bullet Proof Black Pants, Black Shirt, Bulletproof vest red and dark blue gauntlets that shoot out grappling hooks. Belt holding two laser guns. Silver wig and purple visor. red gloves.

Nationality: French descent, American

Status in group: Member

Group: YJ

Personality: Daredevil to the core. Enjoys fighting for the sake of fighting not because he is a hero. Does have some sense of Justice but mainly put on customer for butt kicking. Loner because he's rather shy and socially awkward so he tends to avoid people but long to be a part of the Team. Nicknamed Dart because he has a tendency to dart down from high places to kick ass with amazing accuracy.

Hair color: Brown (naturally)

Eye color: One Brown and One Blue which is why he covers his eyes

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160

Powers: Boxer, Great Shooter and is Telekinetic and Weak Telepath.

Weaknesses: Can only telekinetic lift up to 300 pounds. Can only read current thoughts if touching someone

Weapons: Grappling Hooks and Guns

Friends: Kind of a Loner

Background: Lived in Gotham. He's the great-godson of Wildcat. His father is wildcat's student and godson. After a serious injury from boxing, his father retired and took up being a coach at Gotham High. His mother a scientist who develops weapons for Bruce Wayne. His father knew about Wildcat's career so one day, Wildcat stopped by to get treatment for his injuries and Darren saw everything. Darren bugged his father and great god-father but they refused. So at age 13 Darren was inspired by the emergence of young Robin and decided to strike it out on his own. Convince his doting grandfather to help on the pretense of being a boxing champion. He stroke out on his own until his parents found out. Got grounded for a year but kept sneaking out. Eventually Wildcat heard about the Team from Black Canary and viola..Dart ends up as a new member.

Extra: Is deadly afraid of dogs and wolves because he was once attacked by a rabid pitbull as a child.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Sure. I can help think up new characters or plots.

Some other things that I'd like to know:

Are you dating someone? No.

Do you have any siblings? Only Child.

Have you ever died and come back to life? Never

What's your favorite food? Anything Spicy.

Favorite drink? Tea

Favorite animal? Cats

Hobby? Bungee Jumping, Jumping from an Airplace, whatever gets the hair on the back of my neck up.

_**Name: IceHawk**_

Civilian Name: (optional) Storm Matthews

Nicknames: Hawk, Ice, Stormi, Natural Disaster

Age: 13

Civilian Clothing: ripped light blue jeans, black high tops, silver locket which is the only thing she has left from her past (will guard with her life but will sacrifice for her friends), leather jacket, and blue and white tank top

Costume: Blue sleveless one piece that ends at her boots with a white hawk on the front. White wrist length gloves and white ankle flat heeled boots. Short black leather jacket and black dominio mask

Nationality: British-slight accent

Status in group: Alpha, Beta, member etc. (Pick 1st, 2nd, and 3rd choices)

Youngest in the group with Robin and like him is not to be underestimated

Group: YJ

Personality: Storm is a semi-tomboy. She hates things pink and sparkly. She loves to have fun and fool around. She's slightly impulsive and a thrill-seeker. She's goofy and sarastic. She's stubborn and won't take crap from anyone. She hates to be viewed as weak and usually blows off her injuries. She can be serious and deep sometimes but that is rare. She is a machincal geek and put together any machine. She is snarky and a smart-aleck. She will talk back to bad guys or provoke them with her comments. She is very clumsy. Will stick up for her friends and never backs down. Has a habit of walking on her hands or doing acrobatic stunts at random. She sometimes will use people for leavage for a flying kick or as a human jungle gym for her acrobats. Will scarifice herself for ours. Never underestimate her.

Hair color: messy pixie cut-blue

Eye color: bright sea green eyes

Height: same height as Robin

Weight: small and lithe ^^

Powers: (if any) Can perform any acrobatic movement and can create ice. Can freeze time but it requires an immense amount of energy and power. Expert in the Bo staff and highly skilled in hand to hand combat

Weaknesses: sitting still, fire does not weaken her but puts her powers on leave for a while, talking about her past anger her and hurting her friends also angers her, long silences, her locket, her memory

Weapons: Bo Staff, Ice

Friends: (do they know another OC?) no to the Oc but is best friends with Wally and Robin. When kids and still are called the Troublesome Trio. She likes Robin and Robin likes her but neither know the other likes them. Wally often tries to get them together. Robin and Wally call her Natural Diaster based on her civ. name and how clumsy she is.

Background: Storm has no recollection of he past. One day she woke up in the streets of Britian having no idea how she got their or of her past. She only remebered her name. She was found by the league and put under the mentorship of Dove.

Extra: You can do whatever you want with her past, if she finds out or remembers, hurt her, or make her lose her memory again

Are you willing to help me with the story?: (answer honestly)

Sure just PM me

Are you dating someone? Who?

Look in Friends

Do you have any siblings? No past no family except her friends and Dove

Have you ever died and come back to life? No

What's your favorite food? Ice cream cause and quote "it has the word ice in it, duh"

Favorite drink? Any

Favorite animal? Hawk

Hobby? Pranks and doodles/sketches

Are you from the future? Past? Niether? Neither

_**Name: Night Seeker**_

Civilian Name: Vesper Shane (Like Vesper from the James Bond Movie "Casino Royal")

Nicknames: None

Age:16

Civilian Clothing: Red ruffled blouse, dark denim jeans, high black leather boots and a matching leather jacket.

Costume: All white custome, with a gold belt.

Nationality: American

Status in group: Member

Group: Young Justice

Personality: Gentle, but strong.

Hair Color: Chocolate brown

Eye Color: Ocean blue

Height: 5.7

Weight: 120

Powers: Invisibility, force field and flight

Weaknesses: None so far

Backgroung: Her father was killed when she was seven, and her mother abandoned her when she was only three. She now lives with a foster family, since she has no other relatives.

Favorite food? Chinese

Favorite drink? Coffee and Coke

Favorite animal? Cats

Hobby: She an amazing artist

No, she is not from the past or the future.

**Next up is Good Team!**


	4. Hero Group

**Like I said hero group next :)**

**Hero Group**

**Alpha- **Ultraviolet

**Beta- **Shadow

**3****rd****- **Brisk

**4****th****- **Nightshade

**5****th****-** Wildcat

**6****th- **Zero

**7****th- **Nightmare Walker

**8****th- **Lightning Strike

_**Name: Ultraviolet**_

Civilian Name: (optional) Violet Heather

Nicknames: Vi,

Age: 14

Civilian Clothing: Black jeans, purple t-shirt, black jacket, white trainers, sunglasses when with her team,

Costume: Black lycra suit and cowl and boots with a purple bird emblem across her chest. (Very like Nightwing's now you think of it!)

Nationality: Caucasian, Jewish,

Status in group: Alpha

Group: Good

Personality: Smart-aleck and extremely cheeky, Violet has a tendency to be cocky and over confident. She is confident and proud of what she believes in. Violet has a fiery temper and will blow up whenever she sees injustice. She always says exactly what she is thinking unless it would hurt their feelings. She is good at calming people down and listening to their troubles. Violet is an excellent leader and works well in a team. She loves animals and woodland and pretty much all of the outdoors. She loves music and always plays or listens to it to calm herself down. She is very sociable and good with others. Violet is slightly eccentric and will say anything that comes into her head like for example: you could be having a conversation about training and Violet would randomly say in the middle of the conversation even if it means interrupting, 'The sky is blue!' then she would carry on with the conversation as if she had never said it. She loves making people laugh. She is an extreme day-dreamer.

Hair color: Black but with a violet strip either side of her face

Eye color: Violet

Skin: Olivey-dark,

Height: 5.2

Weight: 7 stone,

Powers: (if any) Superhuman Vision (night vision, telescopic vision and x-ray vision, I'm counting this as one power) and superhuman intelligence,

Weaknesses: Fear of heights, her friends, over-load of information, over-use of her powers,

Weapons: None really!

Friends: (do they know another OC?) I don't know the other OC's so can you send them to me and I'll choose.

Background: She was born in Israel and grew up there for over ten years. Her father was a shoemaker and her mother was a stay-at-home mum until she died in childbirth with Violet's youngest sister. She has seven younger siblings and three older. Three of the younger are triplets called Alan, David or Dave and Jesse, aged twelve, next is a girl called Esther, aged ten, then a boy called Jonathan, aged seven, and Ruth, aged two. The older ones are Elijah (m) and Elisha (f), fraternal twins age sixteen and Joseph age fifteen. When she was ten, her father lost his job and they had to immigrate to America, where two years later her mum died and was buried. She got her powers in the first explosion of metas in Dakota, the same one where Static got his powers, (I can have that?) when she was thirteen and visiting on a school trip, the hotel was near the docks, the window was open and the gas came in through the open window. Then she took on a hero ID and started fighting crime as a vigilante wherever she was at the time. She met the team after defeating some drug-dealers and joined them.

Extra: She's tri-lingual, speaking English, Hebrew and Arabic fluently.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: (answer honestly) OH YES! Sorry, yes I would love to!

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

Are you dating someone? Who? Not at the moment, though you can make her if you want!

Do you have any siblings? Yup! Ten of them!

Have you ever died and come back to life? Er, nah!

What's your favorite food? Shakshuka! (look it up!)

Favorite drink? Coffee!

Favorite animal? Monkey

Hobby? Music!

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither!

_**Name: Shadow**_

Civilian Name: none

Nicknames: Panther

Age: 16

Civilian Clothing: (same as costume)

Costume: shredded black tank top with a white cat skull on it, dark green camouflage cargo pants, black gauntlets on wrists full of throwing daggers, combat boots

Nationality: half Asian half American

Status in group: beta, more of a supporter

Group: Hero group (reformed assassin)

Personality: quiet an withdrawn, a little angry

Hair color: black and falls in his face

Eye color: white and slit like a cats (he's blind)

Height:5' 5''

Weight:120

Powers: heightened senses that make up for his loss of vision, excellent skill with throwing weapons

Weaknesses: people who fly (he can't sense them)

Weapons: throwing knives and ninja stars

Friends: none

Background: has spent his whole in a lab where they did experiments on him that gave him panther DNA, the experiments gave him his senses and fangs but took away his sight

_**Name: Brisk**_

Civilian Name:- Tabitha Sprint

Nicknames: Tabby, Tabz, Tabsters, Tab, etc.

Age: 12

Civilian Clothing: leather jacket with a blue t-shirt under it and blue jeans with black converse

Costume: wears an all light blue dress that goes down to her knees with red stitching and small stars going up her side. She also has gold boots that go up to her knees and a silver domino mask.

Nationality:

Status in group: 3rd

Group: I think YJ would be awesome but I'm okay with Good.

Personality: She can be a very stubborn person who will not take no for an answer. Tabby also is very energetic and is always ready to do something and say a witty remark. Thou she can be scatter brained at times, her quick moving mind forgetting things easily.

Hair color: Short (Almost as short as a boy's) messy blonde hair

Eye color: light blue/gray

Height: 4'10

Weight: 85lb

Powers: she can fly, can transport herself and others, and has super strength.

Weaknesses: she is not immune to bullets or anything of that kind

Weapons: wears silver bracelets that can deflect bullets and other beams and powers.

Friends: Only wonder woman so far.

Background: she was born in the amazons where Wonder woman was her princess. She grew up as an only child in a small quaint home but when she was seven she realized she had these powers and they started to get out of control so her parents disowned her. That's when she was attacked by a monster and wonder woman saved her and took her in and started teaching her how to use her powers.

Extra: Wonder woman in her mentor.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: yes totally!

Are you dating someone? Who?- Nope

Do you have any siblings?- No

Have you ever died and come back to life?- That would be cool but no.

What's your favorite food?- Cupcakes But I real food would be pasta

Favorite drink?- chocolate milk (Nothing better!)

Favorite animal?- Unicorns! But real animal would have to be a

Hobby?- likes to play the piano .

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?- Just the present

_**Name: Wildcat**_

Civilian Name: Tora *doesn't want to give out last name*

Nicknames: She is fine with any as long as they don't hurt her feelings.

Age:16

Civilian Clothing: She tends to wear comfortable clothes, baggy, nothing really fashionable, just practical.

Costume: She wears a black tank top and something similar to yoga pants with fingerless gloves. She wears light footwear too.

Nationality: despite her first name, German.

Status in group: Member

Group: Good

Personality: Tora is very shy and timid; you'd think she wouldn't be cut out to be a hero. She isn't submissive, just shy. She has a hard time getting to know new people well as she is VERY self-conscious and insecure of herself, ESPICALLY when it comes to her half form. Despite all those flaws, she is generally a kind hearted person who wants to do the best she can. Heck, she usually puts others ahead of her well-being. She also tends to look after people to and gives advice when she can. She is also very determined and WILL fight until things get done. She is a calm person in battle and a force to reckon with.

Hair color: orange, long, kept in ponytail.

Eye color: golden looking

Height:5'6

Weight: a healthy, lean figure.

Powers: Tora can shape-shift her body into a tiger or a half human tiger hybrid. In her hybrid form, her speed, agility, flexibility and strength increase drastically. Oh, and she also has very tough claws though she really hasn't tested them out yet.

Weaknesses: Sometimes, the 'wild tiger' side of her takes over and she becomes crazy. While her fighting improves and she is unstoppable, she isn't thinking like a human, she is thinking like a wild animal. She is scared that one day, it could take over and be permanent.

Weapons: Does martial arts count?

Friends: not really...

Background: Tora was born in a little town in Germany to a loving family. Her hair and eyes are the result of an odd genetic mutation that her grandfather shares with her. Her parents decided to name her Tora, the Japanese name for tiger, because of that and it was meant to celebrate her unique looks. Sadly, not many people saw it that way. She was bullied A LOT due to her looks and name, calling her a 'freak' and other things. To say that this affected her is an understatement as this is the cause that made her so shy and timid around people. To comfort herself, she would read stories about the superheroes of the world and what they did to help people. One day however, things changed for the worse. She was kidnapped by a secret group and was experimented on, trying to make a super fighter using animal DNA. She was missing for months but when the police came in, it was too late. When they found her, she was a monster, half human, half tiger. Her parent gladly took her back in, happy to have their girl back but she shut herself away from the world. She saw herself as a freak, there was no point anymore. Her grandfather on the other hand had none of that and dragged her out in the morning and at night to train where she leaned she could shape-shift. This went on for a while until one day, a girl was about to be killed by a falling tree, acting on instinct, she saved the girl. Realizing that she could use her curse for good, with the blessing of her parents, she set off to find her place in the world and helping people along the way, much like the heroes whose stories comforted her.

Extra: She speaks almost perfect English.

Are you dating someone? Who?: E-eh? N-no...

Do you have any siblings?: Only child.

Have you ever died and come back to life?: Huh?

What's your favorite food?: Hm, I like sweets and pasta.

Favorite drink?: water or Lemondade.

Favorite animal?:...People make fun of me already about that sort of question but I like dogs.

Hobby?: Well, I read a lot, I like thinking things up and I keep track on whats going on in the hero world a lot. I also cook...a little, it's nothing amazing.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?:U-um, present day?

_**Name: Nightshade**_

Civilian Name: Belladonna Kai

Nicknames: Bells,Bella

Age:17

Civilian Clothing:Black tank top with a picture of a leaf matching her tattoo on,a long black coat down to the knees,black but slightly faded jeans,black army boots

Costume: Black cape but ragged at the ends (the ends are red),small black top hat, red fitting button up shirt, black combat trousers and dark red army boots (basically similar to normal but with adjustments)

Nationality: English/Scottish

Status in group: The strong, loyal one who's a but stubborn (a bit like Superboy)

Group: Solo until she decides to join the good guys

Personality: Cold, independent, intelligent, but she is very loyal to the team and ours others safety first. Her main flaw is that she is very stubborn, aloof and rather quirky.

Hair color: Reddish

Eye color: Green

Height: 180cm

Weight: 10 stone

Powers: Shadow manipulation. The can manipulate shadows in several ways such as creating dark balks of energy (thrown at a target),travelling through shadows (like becoming a shadow),controlling and immobilizing people by using their shadows and creating dark shadow whips.

Weaknesses: To light, no shadows where age resorts to have to hand combat

Weapons: No backup weapons, she will use what's around her

Friends: No, she is quite aloof

Background: She had an English father but her family grew up in a small Scottish town which goes unnamed, her shadow manipulation powers were discovered when she was about 5 years old when she was playing with what she thought to be a black ball but was actually her father's shadow. She was homeschooled and therefore isolated from other children. A research center (possibly Cadmus) wanted to take Belladonna-Age 15-away to study her power but her father took her to his old house by the southern coast in England and told her to stay and survive there. After some time she decided her powers she be put to good use and seeing as 'Belladonna' and 'Nightshade mean the same thing she became a (dark) superhero

Extra: She is interested in gothic culture, Three Days Grace and loves cake but she hates cold weather and the color pink, she is not as skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat and has a tattoo of a leaf on her left arm, her hair length is down to her knees

Are you dating someone? No

Do you have any siblings? No

Have you ever died and come back to life? No

What's your favorite food? Anything spicy

Favorite drink? Grape juice

Favorite animal? Ravens, Crows and snakes

Hobby? Singing, collecting crystal figures

Are you from the future? The past? No, just normal time

_**Name: Tesla.**_

Civilian Name: Adam gene Merrick.

Nicknames: turn-coat. newbie.

Age: 16.

Civilian Clothing: black cargo pants, a t-shirt, and a gray jacket.

Costume: tends to wear the same thing, but he's recently started wearing a specifically insulated long sleeve top to keep from frying his clothes, dark blue.

Nationality: USA. specifically Louisiana.

Status in group: Member.

Group: just switched over to the "good guys".

Personality: Adam tries to do the whole snarky, uninterested bit, but he's aside from a sullen streak, he's just a jokester. a million and one abandonment issues are in there somewhere, but he's not going to talk to you about them and he'll actually do whatever he can to keep you talking about you and him out of the picture. He recently switched over to the good side and he's having trouble adjusting and getting the others to trust him which is bringing him down. he doesn't want to let you know that though. he likes to start arguments and debates just for the sake of them.

Hair color: blonde.

Eye color: chocolate brown.

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 155.

Powers: Electrokinesis.

Weaknesses: powers are hard to control in the rain. not particularly strong, especially compared to supers, and with no physical powers outside his electrokinesis.

Weapons: none.

Friends: he's working on making a few, subtly.

Background: foster care kid, bounced around from house to house to house, and did the whole stereotype. Except, he couldn't get adopted because he kept shocking things. He finally left the system through the ever handy running away and was taken in by the group of villains. He liked the thrill and he fit in and that was that. Until a little while back when things started falling apart and he found himself saving one of the heroes. and then BAM he's on the good side and justifying it by calling it a new thrill.

Are you dating someone? Who? I'm dating every member of my new team. and the old one. that's just what i do.

Do you have any siblings? None that I know of.

Have you ever died and come back to life? That is ridiculous. (Me: Who asked you?... oh wait I did!)

What's your favorite food? sandwiches. and soups.

Favorite drink? just regular old water.

Favorite animal? a wolf or something, i guess.

Hobby? pissing off my new team. and watching the food network.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? The present.

_**Name: Lioness.**_

Civilian Name: Malory Victoria Rook.

Nicknames: Mal.

Age: 16.

Civilian Clothing: Dark jeans or short shorts, dark brown lace up boots, and any old tank top. Usually with a jacket thrown over it.

Costume: Simple v-necked golden leotard worn under normal clothes, dark brown lace up boots, and fingerless gloves.

Nationality: Spain originally, forever moving.

Status in group: Member

Group: Wherever you best think. Not so much a villain thanks to a bad hero complex.

Personality: Hero complex with a need to prove herself to her mother and father. Borderline arrogant at times, but totally aware that she is and capable of taking a joke. Determined to the point of stupidity. Teases a lot. Very tactile. Cares fiercely and has an inate desire to do good and help, but also a ridiculous need to make sure that fact isn't public knowledge. Insatiably curious to boot, just ask every toaster or phone she's taken apart just to see what the inside looks like. Reacts violently to romance as well, though she's working on that (not really). Good with accents and languages.

Hair color: Auburn.

Eye color: Hazel.

Height: 5'5.

Weight: 133 lbs.

Powers: Enhanced strength, reflexes, and durability. Can grow a tail and lion ears, along with nice razor sharp teeth and claws, though extended use is draining. Every now and then she also manages to breathe fire. She's working on that.

Weaknesses: Not too strategic. Doesn't always react properly to things either- something that calls for a subtle reaction might cause an outburst while a serious matter that incites rage in others might leave her unbothered. Constantly needs to eat to maintain her energy up as well.

Weapons: Only her fists.

Friends: Members of her crew, I guess.

Background: Born in Majorca, her mother, in a fit of post-partum depression, abandoned her and her father when Mal was only two months old. Her father, a hard working and busy man, tried his best to raise her, but the majority of her time was spent with her uncle. Her uncle always appeared to be some layabout without any purpose, but he was actually simply too busy trying to control the necklace he'd picked up off the side of the road one day. The necklace, a simple gold band with a lion's head pendant, which had fused to his skin, caused spurts of power and awkward times (leading him to break a number of things, scare anyone who witnessed the ears and tail, and hurt a number of people) and constant exhaustion. It wasn't until he nearly threw Mal through the ceiling that he sought out help. He began training and meditating and doing everything in his power to get things under control. And Mal had to come along. So, she grew up in gyms and dojos and lying to her father about her daily activities. Her father, loving as he might try to be, felt like she was doomed to be just like his useless older brother and she could tell. But, her father's life was forever improving with promotions and transfers. When he got remarried and had a son, Mal hated them all for years. It was one night while her uncle stayed over at their house that her (at the time three year old) half brother stumbled upon their uncle asleep on the couch. For some reason, when he touched it, the necklace simply came undone, after years of clinging to him. Mal happened to be walking past the room at the time. Without even thinking about it and, to ensure the little brother she was sure she hated never had to deal with it, she took the necklace from him. Next thing she knew she had a very permanent lion's face pendant in her chest. And she hated him even more for a good long time, before she matured enough to realize none of it was his fault. Her uncle, knowing her best, worked with her to help control it and, when he started becoming more and more ill, found the team she is now a part of. Her father knows nothing of it all, but she's convinced it will somehow earn her his respect. In the meantime he just thinks she's at a boarding school like her half brother.

Extra:

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Yes.

So yeah please be as descriptive as possible, it would really help me.

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

Are you dating someone? Who? No. I don't really have time for that, you know.

Do you have any siblings? A younger brother I never see because he's at some stupid gifted boarding school in Eastern Europe. I try to visit him when I can.

Have you ever died and come back to life? No. God, no.

What's your favorite food? Pie. And steak. Most everything really. Do you know how often I have to eat to function? All the damn time. I'm worse than a hobbit.

Favorite drink? I will drink anything you put in front of me. Except vegetable juices, that's just weird. But, chocolate milk is my favorite.

Favorite animal? Lions. Kind of a given, isn't it. I kind of like bears too.

Hobby? Aside from eating, training, and generally badassery? I run a lot. And take things apart. I can't always put them back together, but watch me dismantle the TV in a minute flat.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Um, from right about now?

_**Name: Zero**_

Civilian Name: Unknown

Nicknames: Zer, Zee

Age: 14

Civilian Clothing: Anything that is wearable and appropriate is good enough for her, but she prefers the colors brown and green.

Costume: Bright, pale blue and white. Her costume is actually ice encasing her body, causing her eyes to film over and create a sort of lense (like Robin's domino mask)and her hair and skin to turn white.

Nationality: Unknown

Status in Group: Member

Group: Good

Personality: Quiet, observant, and noble.

Hair color: Brown, Skin color: Black, Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'4, Weight: 125

Powers: Cyrokinesis, resistance to temperature. Is impossible for her to feel warm or cold. Flight.

Weaknesses: Fragile frame, bones are easily damaged and fracturable.

Weapons: None.

Friends: Any other OC on her Team.

Background: Unable to care for her, her parents gave her to her uncle at a very young age. At age eight, she took part in a nationwide voluntary science project to battle hypothermia; the project went drastically wrong, turning her into what she is. Still living with her uncle, who blames himself for the incident, she uses her powers of cyrokinesis and her resistance to temperatures to help in the most extreme places (i.e. Mt. Everest, Death Valley, Anarctica, etc.)

Extra: She is a Melkite Catholic. (If you need information on this religion, please PM me) There was a moment after the incident that did cause her to feel warm: contact with Kid Flash when she was eleven.

I would be very willing to help with the story.

Relationships: She likes Kid Flash, but feels he is out of her league.

Siblings: None that she knows of.

She has never died and come back to life, but there have been moments when people have believed her to be dead.

Food: Carrots.

Animal: Monkey.

Hobby: Gardening.

She is of the present time

_**Name: Nightmare Walker **_(I love that name!)

Civilian Name: Ebony Anderson

Nicknames: none.

Age: 16

Civilian Clothing: Dark blue t-shirt, black hoodie, skinny jeans, black-and-blue stripped fingerless gloves and grey tennis shoes.

Costume: A black office shirt with a lose dark blue tie and a dark-almost black- blue jacket(It looks kind of like Maka's from Soul Eater except with the buttons open) with black cargo pants and black combat boots. Ebony always wears dark blue fingerless gloves with a pair of goggles perched on her head.

Nationality: American, but is half British.

Status in group: Member

Group: Good

Personality: Ebony is often cynical and sarcastic. She is blunt to the point and never beats around the bush about anything. She is stubborn to the core and never gives up on anything or anyone. She can keep calm in most problems and is an excellent strategist. Although she does have a temper, and if you insult her or her friends she'd shoot without a second thought. Ebony loves to read more than anything and reads whenever she gets the chance too. Ebony is completely loyal to her friends to the end and would sacrifice herself if it meant saving the people she cares the most about.

Hair color: Pure black, with dark blue streaks. Reaches just past her shoulders and her bangs are on the side. Completely pin straight.

Eye color: Her right eye us dark grey while her left eye is dark blue.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 108 pounds. Has a lean and thin body with ivory skin.

Powers: Ebony can put people to sleep and put them in a dream world that she controls.

Weaknesses: Closed spaces. Hospitals scare her.

Weapons: Twin guns that she carries everywhere. She keeps a pair of knives in her boots, shirt, jacket sleeves and always has a few explosives on her.

Friends: Ebony doesn't know any other characters although she might become friends with them. She is good friends with Artemis, Robin, and Megan.

Background: Ebony doesn't remember much of her life before the accident. She was in a car crash when she was six with her parents who died soon after and her right eye was badly damaged. Ebony managed to survived and was taken to the local hospital for three weeks. When she well enough, Ebony was sent to the local orphanage where she lived for the next four years. It was there that she discovered her power to trap people in their dreams and control their reality. She was often bullied by the other children and when she tried to tell the adults, they just say that Ebony was lying to get attention. Soon, Ebony became closed off and quiet and spent as much time as she could reading. When she was ten, a business man came to the orphanage and said his name was Roy Marks and that he was looking for Ebony. He had on accident saw Ebony use her powers and wanted to use them for his own selfish needs. He adopted Ebony and exploited her powers so that she could plague is competitors with horrific nightmares. Roy taught Ebony how to use a gun and trained her to be an assassin. Funny thing was, she never killed anybody. Ebony hurt people and scared them for life, but kill someone? It was the one thing Roy couldn't ever get her to do. No matter how much he threaten Ebony oh hit her, she would simply refuse to take another's life. Until one day when she was thirteen, Roy forced her to give a particularly terrible nightmare to his toughest competitor. Soon after he woke up from the horrific dream, the man went into a seizure. Luckily, a maid had heard noises coming from her employers room and called 911. The man didn't die thankfully, but he became paralyze on his left hand and nearly went comatose. Ebony was shocked and appalled at herself for doing this to an innocent man and so made up her mind. She ran away from Roy and lived on the streets for the next three years. Batman found her, and took her in and soon became a part of Young Justice.

Extra: None

Are you willing to help me with the story?: I'll try to help, but I can't promise anything.

Some other things that I'd like to know:

Are you dating someone? Not currently. Although she is open for a relationship.

Do you have any siblings? No

Have you ever died and come back to life? Sort of. She was in a coma for a week after the car accident and has had may near death experiences.

What's your favorite food? Pizza

Favorite drink? Coke Cola

Favorite animal? Snowy Owl

Hobby? Reading or listening to alternative music.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither.

_**Name:Lightning Strike**_

Civilian Name: Matt Sullivan

Nicknames: Mutt,Lil Bolt, etc. ( anything really he doesn't mind what people call him)

Age: 18

Civilian Clothing: Baggy t-shirts that are plain and sometimes has graphics on them ( his favorite one being his flash one but won't admit it). Khaki shorts most of the time but he will wear torn up dirty jeans once an while. Likes being barefoot but has a pair of beat up nikes that he wears.

Costume: He wears a bright yellow t-shirt with a black zip up jacket/hoodie that has a giant lightning bolt on the back. He has a pair of yellow googles that have clips on the side to clip onto his hoodie so it doesn't fall off. He wears black khaki shorts and bright yellow sneakers that have a black bottom and a black lightning bolt on the side.

Nationality:Half Native American- Half Spainish( would that be Hispanic? even though he's relatives are from Spain?)

Status in group: Member

Group: good

Personality:Matt is very hotheaded. He refuses to listen to someone if he doesn't respect them. He can be kind of a dick sometimes and is very blunt when it comes to his thoughts. If you ask him if you look fat he'll honestly answer you but a bit cruelly for example he'll tell you that you look a pregnant whale. Once you get to know him though you can see that he is a trustworthy friend who that will always be there for you. He is also a prankster and loves to mess with people. He is a problem child but he refuses to become a bad guy.

Hair color:Black but he has a yellow lightning bolt that starts on the right side of his hair and stops on top in his bangs. ( thats why he wears the hood)

Eye color: Light green with a yellowish tint

Height:5'4"

Weight:105 ( yes he is a shorty and a twig which he hates)

Powers:Like his name hints at he can basically control electricity. His whole body is flowing with electricity and it's still a but unstable. So in overall he can use electricity, has accelerated healing, and can glow.

Weaknesses:He has trouble with water, it tends to short circuit his powers like it would with an outlet. So it causes him to be unable to control his powers. Certain sound waves can also mess with him like it can with machines.

Weapons:He has a pair of knuckle busters but beside that it's just his powers and his body.

Friends: none ( but he can be friends with someone)

Background:Matt was raised by both his parents and it was good until his father lost his job. His mom had to take on another second job which kept her away from home a lot. His father so upset by his lose og job he started to drink. After become a drunkard his father started to abuse his family. His mother died of cancer when he was only 6 so that left him with his abusive father. He lived in a rundown apartment with his father for years until he was 13. He father owed a debt and gave away Matt to pay it off. Matt was sold off and sold off by other people until he was 16. His new "owner" turned out to be a mad scientist and used Matt as a lab rat which caused him to get his powers. He killed the man when his powers surged out of control because of his anger and he ran away. He lived on the streets for awhile until he was able to get a job and bought a rundown apartment.

Extra:Has a slight Napoleon complex and is pansexual.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Sure ^ ^

Are you dating someone? Who? Nah nobody's caught my eye yet

Do you have any siblings? Nope single child, thought my life probably wouldn't of had sucked so much if I had a sib

Have you ever died and come back to life? Well it's the definition of death. Your dead when your heart stops sooooooooo I've been dead five times seeing as my heart has had stopped five times.

What's your favorite food? Oh man that's real easy, Chicken wings! Chicken wings are gifts from the gods and are the best food ever!

Favorite drink? I'm not really picky about my drinks but I do like birch beer a lot.

Favorite animal? The wolf because it's badass like me

Hobby? Well I do draw a lot but I think their sucky.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Huh? Uh well I from now so I guess neither.

**And last but not least, next groups is the neutrals!**

**btw if any of you have pictures of your OCs online I'd love to see them, if you don't 'cause you can't draw to save your life I understand; I can't draw either! XP**


	5. Neutral Group and Message to all

**Read A/N at the bottom if your character wasn't in story.**

**Neutral Group**

**Alpha- **Claudia

**Beta- **Dren

**3****rd**-Animal

**4****th****- **Bliss

**5****th****- **Rage

**6****th**-Olympia

**7****th- **Whisper

**8****th- **Andy

_**Name: Claudia**_

Civilian Name: Dude, same name.

Nicknames: Claud

Age: looks around 17

Civilian Clothing: Casual clothes, jeans, t-shirt, the works. She gets dolled up sometimes but that is rare.

Costume: same as casual.

Nationality: Who knows? She changes it every once in a while but it seems she is American.

Status in group: Alpha

Group: Neutral

Personality: Playful, mischievous and always looking for a good time, Claud only looks out for herself and her coven, maybe others if they are on her good side. She always has a vibe of 'I know something you don't know' and LOVES teasing people. She doesn't take a lot of things seriously but if you make her angry, watch out, she will MESS YOU UP. There is also another thing that bugs her a LOT, stereotypes against vampires. A LOT of what people say about them aren't true like they only drink blood, they eat normal food too, they need blood to live true but most can eat solid food. She will correct you if you get things wrong but she has a limited patience for it.

Hair color: dark brown, messy, shoulder length.

Eye color: Red.

Height: 5'6

Weight: lean

Powers: She is a vampire with claws that can cut steel and a bite to match it but that's standard along with her perfect senses. She has a lot of tricks up her sleeves and can shape-shift. Other abilities aren't known at the moment.

Weaknesses: She is very weak against the sun if she is exposed to it for too long. Her senses can also back fire as she has a VERY sensitive sense of smell. By the way, a lot of the 'old' ways to get rid of vampires aren't true.

Weapons: My fangs and claws.

Friends: On the other side, maybe…

Background: No one really knows what date she was born in or how old she really is but she has been around for a while. While she isn't one of the 'elders', she has been around the block long enough to gain respect. There are multiple covens around the world and the whole vampire thing is TOP secret, only a few people know about their existence. It's her job to keep an eye out for anything threating the coven and for 'newborns' aka new vampires. She isn't on any side so don't take it personally if she hugs you one moment and claws you the next.

Extra: Seriously, don't test her when it comes to stereotyping her race, she gets annoyed by that. If you really want her to smack you, mention a certain book series.

Are you dating someone? Who?: *laughs* no.

Do you have any siblings? Besides the coven brothers and sisters?

Have you ever died and come back to life?: Vampire, duh.

What's your favorite food? : SWEETS!... Hey, blood isn't the only thing we eat.

Favorite drink?: Cranberry juice, washes out the taste of bad blood nicely.

Favorite animal?: despite the stereotypes, wolves. Their cute and fuzzy~~~

Hobby?:pranking, messing with people.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Ageless vampire…

_**Name: Dren**_

(Nerd spelled backwards)

Civilian Name: Samantha Erica "Eric" Hawkins

Nicknames: Eric

Age: 14

Civilian Clothing: Simple. Classic. Not particularly girly, but not ridiculously tomboy. Uncomfortable in revealing clothing.

Costume: Black skinny jeans. Black knee high boots. Black leather mock turtle neck jacket. A gunmetal grey utility belt that sports a stainless steel "D" buckle. Sleek glasses that are fastened to her face with a powerful, temporary adhesive. A pair of sleek glasses that are hi-tech, serving as an incredibly powerful computer with a holographic screen only the wearer of the glasses can see - as well as the capability of infer red vision, night vision, etc. The lenses are an opaque blue to conceal her identity.

Nationality: American/Caucasion.

Status in Group: Member

Group: Neutral

Personality: Intellectual. Curious. Stubborn. Brilliant. Dry/Morbid sense of humor. Kind. Empathetic. Has a sweet heart. Strong. Passionate. Grumpy. Pragmatic. Oddly naive when it comes to social situations - which makes her sort of unintentionally funny. Geek. Has an underlying/subtle love for mischief. Can be awkward. Bossy/Take charge in 'work'-related situations. However, she has social anxiety disorder, so she is very shy/has panic attacks regarding purely social situations - especially with people her own age.

Hair color: Medium brown with natural honey highlights.

Eye color: Dark brown.

Height: 5 foot.

Weight: 85 lbs (slender build)

Powers: No Meta-human abilities. Just her own natural brilliance, proficiency in hand to hand combat (though her mission rarely require this), stealthiness, gadgets, technological expertise, and determination.

Weaknesses: Social Anxiety Disorder. Her fighting abilities are more sneaky than powerful - which can allow adversaries with more physical prowess to get the drop on her.

Weapons: Hi-tech computer glasses. Gadgets in her utility belt: lock pick kit, high grade flash drives, grappling hook, bugs (not insects, the other bugs), EMPs, devices hardwired to put security measures (such as a camera feed) on a continuos loop of previously recorded footage, throwing stars that are perfectly weighted for maximum efficiency and emblazoned with a cobalt blue "D" (again, her missions rarely require this).

Friends: No friends - save for a few…"acquaintances" made on the job.

Background: Born and raised in Star City. After a freak accident, Jeanie (Eric's mother) was left with a severe spine injury that put her in chronic pain. When social security refused to dub her legally disabled and insurance wouldn't cover the medication and various procedures - Jeanie and 7 year old Eric were left to cover the medical bills themselves (their other family members deceased through various, rather tragic means). Which quickly sucked their bank account dry, leaving Jeanie (unable to work due to her injury) struggling to make ends meat. So Eric, of her own volition, became an independent contractor of sorts by the name of Dren in order to get the necessary money. Dren is hired by major corporations to covertly ferret out their competitors secrets - from the CFO cheating on his wife, to what the competing company is developing so they can make something better (the 2.0 version, if you will). However, Dren reviews all data before giving it to her clients to make sure the information isn't dangerous or severely damaging. Eric may have to do this to protect her Mom, but she sure as hell won't hurt innocent people to do so.

Extra: 1. Eric is home-schooled and, despite her age, is currently a senior. 2. Bit of a potty mouth - though, feel free to change this if cussing doesn't work for your story!

Are you willing to help with this story?: Sure! I'd love to! Though, I have to warn you that I am in the middle of story of my own as well as taking AP courses - so I am not free all the time but I am free the majority of the time. So, I'd be happy to help in any way!

Are you dating someone? Who?

*laughs wryly* No.

Do you have any siblings?

Nah. Only child.

Have you ever died and come back to life?

*arches an eyebrow while smirking dryly* Have YOU ever died and come back to life? (AN: No.)

What's your favorite food?

Mmm…I'm a complete and utter foodie so I find this question to be very ambiguous. I mean, do you want my favorite dessert, breakfast, mid-morning snack, lunch, mid-after noon snack, dinner, or midnight treat? To save you the long-ass list, I'll go with good old fashioned chocolate.

Favorite drink?

Again, rather ambiguous! However I will placate you, and say milk…*purses lips and sends a grumpy look your way* Don't laugh! A tall, cold glass of milk is damn good and you know it!

Favorite animal?

Cats. They have such attitude.

Hobby?

Reading books. Reading comics. Listening to music. Watching Star Wars.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither

_**Name: Animal**_

Civilian Name: (optional) She doesn't remember her last name, but she remembers her first. Holly (for you her last name: Lambert)

Nicknames: Annie (to tease her)

Age: 14 or 15 you can pick

Civilian Clothing: A blue/green T-Shirt, jeans and tennis shoes (I'll draw a picture and post it on DeivantART if you want)

Costume: Blue costume, with green gloves and boots and green mask (Again I'll draw a picture and post it on DeviantART)

Nationality: She doesn't know and honestly neither do I….Her ancestors are from Spain.

Status in group: member

Group: (Good, Bad, Neutral, YJ) Neutral

Personality: Timid/Shy, Untrusting of strangers, but once you get to know her isn't afraid to be a bit pf a jokester

Hair color: Brown little longer then shoulder length

Eye color: Blue (stays same for all forms, except for her tiger one, they start to glow a little bit. Night vision. Also when she's a wolf she sees in a black and white color tone just like wolves do)

Height: Taller than Robin, but shorter then Arty somewhere in the middle

Weight: Pretty light on her feet, I'm not sure though….probably about Artemis's weight

Powers: (if any) She has the ability to shape-shift into four different animals: A Hawk, Wolf, Sea Otter, and Tiger

Weaknesses: Deathly scared of hospitals and needles

Weapons: Depends on what form she's in

Friends: (do they know another OC?) Nope! At least not yet you can do whatever you want in your story

Background: Was kidnapped from her parents, when she was around ten and experimented on, infuse her with animal DNA. This causes her fear of hospitals and needles.

She also suffers from partial amnesia, remembers most stuff, but doesn't remember who her parents are, where she lived, ect

Are you willing to help me with the story?: (answer honestly) totally! I love to write!

So yeah please be as descriptive as possible, it would really help me.

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

Are you dating someone? Who? Um no...but can I maybe make (another) character she can have a crush on. It's okay to say no, I don't want to pressure anyone. He doesn't even have to be a superhero...

Do you have any siblings? She doesn't remember (but for you, she has a younger brother named Matt about 5 yrs old when she was taken so he's about 8 or 9 now)

Have you ever died and come back to life? No...is that even possible?

What's your favorite food? Um...Dessert wise: Cherry Cobbler Healthy Food wise: She likes meat (since most of her animal forms are carnivores) but enjoys pineapples as well and oddly enough hates fish

Favorite drink? Apple Juice/Orange Juice

Favorite animal? Wolves! (this makes it her favorite/most used form)

Hobby? Drawing, Reading, watching TV, day-dreaming about what her life might've been like/who her parents are

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither

Birthday: Sept. 1 (sorry had to add it in)

_**Code Name: Bliss**_

Civilian Name: Felicity Hyaugra

Nicknames: City

Age: 15

Civilian Clothing: loose, long-sleeved, coral pink shirt; dark, ripped ultra skinny jeans; thick black belt (over the shirt); black combat boots; black spiked choker

Costume: flashy, sparkly, dark purple mask (something like Huntress' from Justice League: Unlimited); black leather body suit, several slices on the sleeves; thigh high, dark purple boots; dark purple cloak (like Raven's from Teen Titans); dark purple utility belt (to hold her all her weapons); dark purple lipstick

Nationality: Filipino

Status in group: Member

Group: nuetral

Personality: flirty, teasing, saucy, snarky, playful, devious, dark, grudgingly kind, and oddly naïve

Hair color: curly black hair that ends just below her chest

Eye color: warm brown

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 106

Powers: None, but she's good at hand-to-hand combat

Weaknesses: power-hunger, cocky, easily baited, rebellious, horrible at handling the axe, spear, bow, and mace

Weapons: fans (the wooden spokes are metal and pointed), knives, collapsable crossbow, darts - and they are all tipped with poison that puts them into

a happy memory or thought; lipstick - whenever she kisses someone near or on the mouth, the victim falls unconscious and dreams about their wishes and hopes coming true

Friends: Artemis Crock, Wally West

Background: (City's POV) When I was 5, I began my training as a double agent - growing up learning several languages, discovering how to blot out emotions, and learning the pressure points of the body.

While other children learned how catch a ball, I was dodging grenades - courtesy of my mother-dearest. Yet ever single day it ended with a cold "I'm

disappointed." Then of course, the next day was 10 times harder... Well, until the heartless witch was found hanging from the ceiling dead. The woman (calling her mom makes me wanna puke) was killed just 4 years ago by the blond archeress. Funny how things play out. Artemis, who finally cleared my life of Mai Hyaugra - my own "mother" - is on TV, a hero...for the Justice League.

The hard part is: I think I'm gonna have to betray someone. Either: (a) the girl that saved my sorry butt, or (b) the people who are trying to use me as a weapon...

Extra: She interferes a lot, and it's never clear if she's actually a bad guy. Artemis doesn't know who City is, and Artemis was sent by her dad to kill Mai.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Yes!

Are you dating someone? Who? I only flirt - never get serious.

Do you have any siblings? no, thank you mom and dad

Have you ever died and come back to life? Don't mean to answer a qyestion with a question, but what kind of question is that?

What's your favorite food? spaghetti

Favorite drink? coffee

Favorite animal? peacock - they are SO underrated

Hobby? flirting, black-mailing, spying, reading, shopping, hiding, eavesdropping...you get the picture sweathear'

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? I am from now, and I intend to stay here.

_**Name: Rage**_

Civilian Name: Colt Terror

(Fun fact, he's the younger brother of the terror twins)

Nicknames: None

Age: 16

Civilian Clothing: He typically wears a formfitting black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He also wears ripped up blue jeans that are tucked into dark combat boots.

Costume: He wears another form fitting black shirt, but the sleeves aren't ripped off. Colt wears black jeans (he refuses to wear leggings or tight as he says they aren't masculine) that are tucked into the same black combat boots.

Nationality: His family heritage is English, but his family has been in America from before the French and Indian War

Status in group: Member

Group: Neutral

Personality: Colt's really never been much of a charmer, his personalities rather crass, and when it comes to smarts, he kind of got the shallow end of the pool, though he isn't completely ignorant, he was just never renowned for his intelligence. What he lacks in book smarts, he makes up in for street smarts. With it just being him for the longest time, he's learned how to con people, and if that doesn't work...he just hits them. When it comes to the ladies, he usually doesn't do so well, though that's normally because his accent gets him dismissed a lot. People assume just because he talks like a dumb hick, he is a dumb hick, which is inaccurate. It also tends to deter females from him, and the ones that are interested are usually looking for a whipping boy, something he's definitely not. He tends to be picky about the girls he likes anyway, and while he does not have a specific type, and when he does find a girl he likes, he isn't exactly the smoothest guy around, but he can have his romantic moments, even if his idea of romantic is pummeling another guy who's bothering "his girl" or stealing her some expensive jewelry. Being headstrong, he often jumps into fights with a rather arrogant attitude, and will only run if he doesn't think he can take his opponent, which is not often. Stubborn as a mule, he does not like to be told what to do, and is not one who is easily swayed once he makes his mind up about something. Due to this, he detests most authority figures, more so than your everyday citizens, and likes to go out of his way to give them a hard time. Growing up with a poor family has left him wanting more, having gotten sick of the little town he lived in, which led him to running away and beginning his life of crime-something he found exhilarating. He cares little for others well being and usually only looks out for himself and his few friends, though on rare occasions he will team up with others and watch their back, but his priorities are very clear. Surprisingly, he usually has a very lax attitude, with a "calm" temper. That's not to say he doesn't get mad, but when he does, he manages to keep a cool persona. Sure he still uses his fists to do his talking a lot, but he's less prone to go into a rampage and do something stupid...although he usually does something stupid, anyway, but that's not the point. He can control his temper to a point, but every does have a breaking point, he's just managed to stretch his a little farther. With his lack of empathy for others, it is not a good idea to push him, at least not if you want your face intact. In addition he loves glory. He loves to take credit for things and is very prideful in that sense. Colt's a bit wild and he loves to throw and attend parties.

Hair color: Bleached blonde

Eye color: Ice blue

Height: 6'2"

Weight: Average

Powers: Like his siblings, he's extremely strong. He can also start, stop and control fire with his bare hands. He's also fire proof so he can walk into a burning building and not get burned.

Weaknesses: Cramped spaces where he can't move, intelligence, and he doesn't work well during floods for some reason

Weapons: None, just his fists

Friends: He mainly only knows his team and his older siblings, the Terror twins. But he also met Red Arrow and they work well together and seem to be good friends.

Background: Colt lived with his family in the south. There had never been anything unusual about him besides the fact he was more of a punk then the country boy his parents wanted him to be. He looked up to his siblings, Tommy and Tuppy Terror. They lived in the South with their parents on a farm, and ever since Colt could remember he has been working, taking care of the animals or the crops, really do anything and everything. He was never a bright kid, always getting mediocre grades in school, and disliked his lifestyle for the most part. He got in many fights in school and the teachers hated him for that. He was always more of a misfit, never fitting in anywhere. One day, he got expelled for trying to steal the teachers laptop. His parents didn't care because to them it meant that more work could get done because he would have more free time to work. All he ever did was work, all his parents ever did was work, and they did not even make that much money. He knew he'd never be smart enough to get a well paying job, like, say, a Doctor, and feared he'd get stuck on that stupid farm for the rest of his life. one da, he had woken up to find out his siblings were gone. They left a note saying the had gone their own way because they couldn't be tied down anymore. Colt and his parents had no idea what they had meant. From that moment on, Colt hated his siblings. He hated them because they left him all alone to do all the work, to provide for the family and more stuff because they couldn't be tied down. He would never talk about them when they were brought up. One day he was watching the news when he saw the Terror twins, his siblings. Apparently they were making a name for themselves by breaking the law. Colt was angry with them again, and this time when he was angry, he discovered his power over strength. He punched a hole in a STEEL WALL. He was shocked at what he did, but he tried again and again, and realized he was like his siblings, a superhuman. Colt ran sways after realizing he didn't need to be tied down to his family because he had super powers so he could go places. He ran away the next day and he's lived on the streets ever since. Of corse, he's still trying to hunt down the Terror Twins.

Extra: He's the terror twins little brother and he has a thick accent like theirs

Are you dating someone? Who?: Me? No.. But I would like to go out with someone

Do you have any siblings?: Yep, the Terror twins Tommy and Tuppence Terror

Have you ever died and come back to life? no

What's your favorite food?I Ribs

Favorite drink? Sprite

Favorite animal? A bull

Hobby? I just like to fight

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Sorry, just the present

_**Name: Olympia**_

Civilian Name: (optional): Avery Moon (but nobody on the team knows it)

Nicknames: Av (just the first half of her name, only her foster parents call her that)

Age: 17

Civilian Clothing: Red halter top with black slacks and dress shoes. She usually wears her wavy, shoulder length black hair down and wears a matching set of silver earrings and a necklace, all of which are half moon shaped with a green jewel connected to the tips of the moon .

Costume: a simple one shoulder mid thigh length, white toga with gold embroidery. She wears simple roman sandals (her outfit is very similar to the gladiators of Ancient Rome and Greece. She chose this to highlight her heritage). She wears her hair down.

Nationality: American/Demigod (similar to the Half-bloods from the Percy Jackson series)

Status in group: member

Group: Ideally, Neutral.

Personality: Though she's reserved and generally keeps to herself, Avery does care about her teammates and is trying to learn to be more emotionally available towards them, since they are the closest thing she has to friends and family. She is quite stubborn, especially when it comes to what she believes is the right thing to do. Once her mind is made up, there is no getting her to change it.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Grey (some green flecks that are more noticeable depending on what she's wearing)

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 118 lbs

Background (I'm putting the background first because it is vital to understand her abilities): Avery is a demigod, meaning she is born of a mortal human and a god. Well, in Av's care, a goddess. Nemesis, the goddess of divine retribution to be exact. In essence, Nemesis is a goddess of justice. But, it's not justice as the modern world defines it. Nemesis is of the old world, where justice meant keeping everything in balance, "an eye for an eye". As such, Avery's life has been very much influenced due to her mother. For example, after Avery was born, Nemesis killed her father. To give life, one must take another to keep a balance. Though the beginnings of Avery's life were harsh, her childhood was not. She grew up in a loving foster home in Gothom City, not knowing of her true heritage. It wasn't until Avery turned 9 that her powers began to manifest, and as a result, the first time she met her mother. Nemesis revealed the truth of her origins and swept Avery away from the only life she's ever known. Since her encounter with Nemesis, Avery has trained on both Mt. Olympus and Themiscyra, honing her abilities and learning how to fight without the use of her powers. She trained under the tutelage of the gods and Amazon women until she was 14, when she returned back to Gothom City Since coming back, Avery has noticed the disharmony between "good" and "evil." There was a constant unbalance between these two forces, which she believes puts the world out of cosmic alignment. It's because of this that she decided to dedicate her life to keeping the balance between good and evil constant, ensuring the world is in harmony. As a result, she is not classified as either a "hero" or "villain." Sometimes, she helps villains, and sometimes she helps heroes. She does what will keep these opposing forces in check.

Powers: (if any): As a daughter of Nemesis, she has the power to give and take. She can take (not like permanently take, but like Rogue from X-Men where she absorbs their life energy/abilities for only a certain amount of time) the abilities of others and use them, and she can also give her life energy/abilities to other heroes to use. (very similar to Rogue from X-Men, but she can voluntarily absorb and transfer).

Weaknesses: She has to be in contact with a person in order to give and take powers. Therefore, her far range offense is considerably weaker than her comrades.

Weapons: Since her powers require close contact, she's trained in hand-to-hand combat extensively. She also improvises and will use whatever is available in her immediate surroundings (ie rocks, sticks, etc) as a weapon.

Friends: (do they know another OC?): If you want her to! Whatever you'd like.

Extra: Though she shares her mother's belief in justice, she resents her for killing her father and ignoring her for the first 9 years of her life. As she extends her time on earth, Avery sometimes finds herself questioning her beliefs. As a demigod, she knows how to read Ancient Greek (ability came at the same time as her powers).

Are you willing to help me with the story?: (answer honestly): Yes! But I am very busy in school and probably won't be able to help out until early to mid December. But I'd love to help in anyway I can!

So yeah please be as descriptive as possible, it would really help me.

Some other things that I'd like to know: (answer as OC)

Are you dating someone? Who?: ….no….

Do you have any siblings? No.

Have you ever died and come back to life? Have you ever tried killing a demigod?

What's your favorite food? Chicken Ceasar Salad

Favorite drink?: Water

Favorite animal?: I do not have one.

Hobby?: Reading

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Neither

_**Name: Whisper**_

Civilian Name: Valerie Hale

Nicknames: Val

Age: 17

Civilian Clothing: black combat pants tucked into tall black heeled boots, a creamy-white t-shirt under a black leather jacket.

Costume: black catsuit, the collar is left turned up, with black gloves and boots, she wears a thick belt around her hips with a large, round silver buckle and a small pouch to carry stuff.

Nationality: American

Status in group: Member

Group: Neutral

Personality: Valerie is a rather quiet girl that likes to work alone, she comfortably fits into a 'side-kick' position and would help out rather than lead a team. She won't be anyone's best friend, but she will be willing to help out in some way if someone really needs it, but she always looks out for number 1.

Hair color: Auburn-brown, shoulder length with bangs

Eye color: hazel-green

Height: 5'5"

Weight: about 113lbs

Powers: She moves into a time dimension where time is frozen for everyone but her, she can then manipulate objects or people physically while she is in it. Others may see it as simply being able to stop/start time as she wishes.

Weaknesses: Electricity breaks her concentration to pull herself into the time dimension. And she can only stay in the dimension for 45 minutes before her strength is used up.

Weapons: Anything she can get her hands on, she is mainly a melee fighter, but can shoot a gun if the situation was that dire. She is also pretty good with hand-to-hand combat. But she chooses to avoid conflict if she can. She'll jump into the time dimension to escape trouble. When she is confronted she will run, and if she is cornered she will fight.

Friends: none yet, but give it some time

Background: Valerie was born into a loving family, however, they were very poor and just barely made it by. Her parents decided that they weren't fit to support her, so she was moved to live with her aunt. She learned about her powers when she turned 11, and decided to use them to steal things to get money and live a better life for herself. She still keeps good contact with her parents, but they don't know of her thieving ways.

Extra: Valerie is hardly what you would call a vilian or hero, she is more of an antihero. Her main area of talent is parkour or free-running, she is best suited to espionage or recovery missions.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: If you need help I will do all I can.

Some other things that I'd like to know: When I'm not wearing the mask, I work with my aunt at a local theater/opera house. I'm technically the seamstress assistant, (which allows me easy access to patch up my costume if need be), but I generally help out where ever they need an extra set of hands.

Are you dating someone? Not at the moment, but I always keep my eyes open ;)

Do you have any siblings? No.

Have you ever died and come back to life? No.

What's your favorite food? Fried chicken with some form of pasta.

Favorite drink? Dr. Pepper.

Favorite animal? Wolf.

Hobby? free-running, sewing, and drawing.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither? Neither.

_**Name: Andy**_

Civilian Name: Andrien Black

Nicknames: Andy, sometimes kelp-face.

Age: 19

Civilian Clothing: Dark jeans, black T-shirt, maroon sweatshirt with hood, black-polish nails, two bronze-rings on her thumb.

Costume: Black pants, dark-blue tank-top, brown combat boots, blue-black jacket.

Nationality: American, half Venezuelan, half Greek.

Status in group: Member

Group: Neutral

Personality: Easy-going, stand up for those she cares for, thinks things through, though can be rash, street smart, thinks outside the box, but not that book-smart.

Hair color: Dark brown, wavy, thick, and long.

Eye color: Ocean-blue.

Height: About 5'3"

Weight: 125.

Powers: Hydokinesis(sp?), can breath/talk underwater; enhanced stamina/healing powers when in contact with water; impressive sword-skills.

Weaknesses: Gets distracted if those she cares for are in trouble; varies with how much trouble there is.

Weapons: Rings, when taken off, turn into twin bronze swords.

Friends: Whoever the neutral group is.

Background: Grew up in south-side DC with her mom (from Venezuela, name d Valentina, nick name "Tina"), dad wasn't around, had a hard time in school even though she's smart, and would get into fights with bullies. She eventually joined the neutral group because she knew she didn't really belong in her home. Close to her mom and stays in contact with her.

Extra: Like to do witty banter with just about everyone and keeps up with the news. Also, mom had her last-name changed when she immigrated to America.

Are you willing to help me with the story?: Maybe...though most likely not. Waaaaay too much homework.

Are you dating someone?: No, but she playfully flirts with people for fun; flirting isn't taken seriously.

Do you have any siblings?: None.

Have you ever died and come back to life?: Nope.

What's your favorite food?: Any weird combination. Ex: ketchup on icecream, steak dipped in orange juice.

Favorite drink?: Diet coke.

Favorite animal?: Felines/canines.

Hobby?: Watching old movies/tv/radio and reading old magazines/books.

Are you from the future? The past? Neither?: Neither.

**And that's that, now onto the hard part... memorizing them all! XO**

**That's exactly why I won't be updating for a week... well that and testing in my school... when I do update it will be to introduce the groups, in this order starting with villains and ending with neutrals.**

**Also if you talked to me but didn't have time to send the character PM me because I could still use them in the story... **

**Wish me luck, with everything! :)**


	6. A Villain's Beginning

**I am sorry if this sucks, it took me about a day to figure out how this was supposed to work out and then some more time to actually write it.**

**I don't own Young Justice, or the characters you gave me... and now a list of who the characters do belong to!**

**Luna- belongs to POMForever**

**Larkspur- belongs to Ravenietta**

**Black Ace and Silver Diamond- belong to CrazyNekoGurl**

**Bombshell- belongs to sweetmistletoe**

**Thanatos- belongs to ducks-r-homicidal**

**Memory- belongs to FudoTwin17**

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly above as a girl quickly made her way through the city, her hair swaying as she jumped over each building.<p>

She didn't stop until she was over her target, a large house located in the center of the richest neighborhood around.

She watched for any signs of life inside before deciding it was safe enough to enter, Slipping silently over the roof she swung her legs over so she was standing in one of the balconies.

Trailing her hand on the double doors, she located the lock's weakest point and with a soft click the doorknob turned. Grinning in victory, she walked in and looked around the room, her bright silver, almost blue, eyes trailing around the items.

As much as she'd like to snoop around, she had a mission. The item she was looking for help much more value to her than any of these priceless objects.

It was the one thing that had always caught her eye and now that she had the chance to get it there was no stopping her. She'd watched the house for days, made sure she knew everything about it, down to the last screw. But that wasn't all, she'd also learned everything about the inhabitants (or inhabitant as she learned that the mansion belonged to one woman) and knew that right now no one would be home.

"Looking for something." A voice broke through her thoughts as she turned to the voice.

Something was wrong, no one was supposed to be in. Not at this time, not now. Her eyes met the object held in the woman's hand, the crystal half-moon pendant almost glowing in the light.

"You're not supposed to know I was here." The girl's words held pure venom directed at the woman.

But she didn't even flinch, instead she held the pendant higher above her head. "Beautiful, isn't it? One of a kind, it's priceless. People would do anything to get it, wouldn't you?" The girl gasped as it was thrown into her direction, catching it in midair.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, confused.

"I've heard of you, _Luna. _You're cunning, brave but also an amateur. I could help you become more, if you'd like. This could be the beginning for you." She explained.

The girl's eye narrowed in suspicion. "Why would you help me, who are you? And what's in it for you?"

The woman chuckled. "Call me Phoenix, and as in what's in it for me… that's quite simple, you're a criminal and criminals break the law, they steal or do things along those lines. Help me to get what I want and I'll help you do the same."

* * *

><p>A woman with long flowing red hair sat with her legs crossed, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke to the other red headed figure in front of her. "I think we can meet an arrangement, so where is this girl." Both women currently sat beside a big fireplace, except for the fact that it was off; the guest feeling greatly relieved of the fact.<p>

The figure stood up, and they both walked and into the hallway. "Cassie, come here."

Immediately a very young girl with dark brown hair came over from behind a table, her eyes were a mix between yellow and green. The woman gave her a small smile as she crouched down to talk to the girl. "Hello, you must be Cassie. I'm Phoenix, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you."

The girl timidly waved. "Hi."

"Cassie, Phoenix can help you with your powers, would you like that?" The figure asked.

"What about you?" The young girl looked up at her idol and guardian.

"Poison Ivy can always come and visit you, if you'd like." Phoenix reassured the girl.

"But I don't want her to leave." She replied stubbornly.

"Cassie, this woman can help you learn so we can finally work together. Partners in crime, remember? Once you're ready we'll finally be able to work together." Ivy crouched down so the girl could see her.

"You promise?" The girl asked.

Poison Ivy nodded. "I promise."

Cassie hugged her mentor. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my little flower." The villain let go and stood before facing the woman. "Take care of her for me."

The woman nodded. "I will, I'll keep her safe I promise."

The little girl looked around once her mentor left. "Am I going to live here?"

Phoenix smiled. "If you want to, then yes. Come, there's someone I'd like to introduce you two."

* * *

><p>Two teens quickly ran past the empty sidewalks as they tried to escape, the girl blowing up an empty truck behind them.<p>

"Hurry up, Lid!" The guy taunted her with a sly smirk.

Her blood red eyes met his as they grinned at each-other, both using their powers to buy themselves more time. He hit the left side, making the fire extinguished burst as he drowned the street behind them in water. "Is that really all you're got, Loue." The girl laughed.

Both burst into laughter and slowed down slightly as they slid into a different street.

"Well, that was easy." The girl remarked.

"That was so badass." A voice spoke, surprising both teens.

They jumped as a voice shocked them both, they turned to whoever it was.

They turned to see a girl with black hair, her eyes covered by a pair of orange goggles. "Who are you?"

"Bombshell, and you? This dork already introduced himself." She pointed behind her to a guy they barely notice, he had inky black hair and equally black eyes.

"I'm Black Ace, this is Silver Diamond." The blonde girl introduced.

"Thanatos, and might I ask; was the flood really necessary?" The guy behind Bombshell asked.

"For what we do, yes." Silver Diamond responded.

"Well, I'd hate to be a part of whatever you do." He muttered.

"Okay, so now that we have introductions done can ask if you know why we're here? All I know is that someone gave me a message ordering me here, at this exact location."

"You don't know?" Black Ace asked.

"None of you are supposed to know, it's why they asked up here." A timid voice spoke, making them all look for the voice.

They didn't notice the young girl standing to the sides until she spoke up again. "I'm Memory, and I do know why we're here."

"Why?" Thanatos asked.

"Because she wanted us here." She whispered.

Black Ace gave the girl a questioning look. "She?"

"Yes, she." Another voice spoke up, this one sounded sure of herself. "She asked you all hear to offer you what she offered us."

They noticed a light come from the sidewalk leading into the alley. "And you are?"

"I'm Luna, this is Larkspur." They noticed the young girl standing beside her a second later. "We're here on behalf of our ally. She wants to help you all."

"And who are we to trust you?" Black Ace asked.

"They're villains, just like you." Memory spoke up.

"Villains? Care to be more specific." Bombshell asked.

"We will, if you'll follow us." Both girls walked away without a word. "Don't worry, we took care of the heroes. If you want to get out of here without handcuffs, you'd be smart to come."

"What was that about?" Thanatos asked.

"If you want to know, follow them." Memory spoke before leaving the same way Luna and Larkspur did.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the Villain Team's beginning... in case you're wondering why Lid and Loue were running it's because they robbed a bank while they waited...<strong>

**Next up is the Young Justice OCs, then the Heroes and Neutral Team.**

**Review and if you have any tips on how to improve the story please tell me! :) **


	7. Young Justice Unlimited?

**Oh god why do I have a feeling I just screwed up your characters very badly? I'm sorry if I did, I was having trouble finding a way to introduce these characters to the team.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Red Hunter, IceHawk and Night Seeker. They belong to ****Black Hyacinth, August57 and YoungJustice101. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>A large crash echoed through the streets as a young girl landed on one knee, a scowl on her face as her opponent. "So we have to work together why?"<p>

"Probably one of the league's tests." Another girl replied over the com-link, flying overhead.

"Not exactly." A guy's voice replied.

"So are you going to tell us, Red Hunter or do we have to guess?" The first girl asked, standing to go back to the fight.

"I only know what I've been told and that's not much." He replied, already in the fight.

"It's more than we know." They both replied.

"I guess you have a point." He grunted. "Did you hear about Project Cadmus?"

"You mean that fire a couple of weeks ago?" The youngest asked again.

"Yes, IceHawk, that Cadmus." He responded. "Well, I heard that the sidekicks aren't just sidekicks anymore since then."

"Care to explain?" IceHawk asked.

"You mean the original sidekicks, don't you?" The other girl asked.

"Well, yes and no." He replied. "Not all of them are the originals, Night Seeker."

"And what do we have to do with it?" IceHawk asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He replied.

IceHawk grunted. "Please do, wait hold on." She back-flipped to avoid a punch, using her feet to kick two the other men to the ground. "When did Sportsmaster start attacking cities randomly?"

"He doesn't, not usually." Night Seeker replied.

"Back to the point." Red Hunter replied. "This _group _is trained by Black Canary, and I want in. This is the only way I can."

"What do we have to do with this?" IceHawk asked. "No one asked us if we wanted anything to do with them."

"Even if you had a choice, I doubt you'd refuse." He replied.

The girls chose to ignore his comment, instead going back to fighting the henchmen.

Night Seeker chose to fly above them and knock out as many of them with her fists. That was why she didn't notice the knife coming in her direction until it was inches away, far too close for a force-field to do any help.

Luckily; a beam of water shot up, deflecting the dangerous object.

She sighed in relief, before turning to see who had saved her; she was shocked to see the team of superheroes standing there.

"Umm… hello." She waved awkwardly.

Someone jumped down beside her. "Holly crap, Dart wasn't crazy after all."

"I'm not crazy." He growled, not bothering to come out of the fight. "Now if I could get a little help here."

IceHawk nodded, pulling out her bo-staff and running off. "Going, nice to meet you all."

Night Seeker turned and flew after her. Soon enough they were all in the fight, taking out whoever attacked them

* * *

><p>"That sucked." Wally sighed. "We got our asses whooped."<p>

They were all sitting in the bio ship, heading back to the mountain. And yes, all of them mean all of them.

IceHawk was over blabbing away with Robin and KF while Night Seeker and Red Hunter sat next to each-other.

"It wasn't our fault." IceHawk commented. "There were like a hundred of them and only nine of us, anyone would have been beaten."

"On the bright side, we took most of them down." Robin replied.

IceHawk nodded. "Dude seriously, where'd you get all your moves? They're like so… so… I don't even know how to describe them."

"Aster?" He offered, smirking.

She grinned. "Sure, we can call them that."

"Okay, so maybe we took most of them down but that still sucked big time." Wally replied, crossing his arms.

"Think off the bright side…" She trailed off.

"We're waiting for the bright side." He put in.

"Well, for one; we got learning experience and two; you can't win them all." Robin put in.

Wally was about to respond when Miss Martian spoke up. "We're arriving."

As soon as that was said they felt the bio ship come to a stop and they stood up, ready to exit.

They were met outside by Batman and Black Canary.

"I see the mission was not a success." He commented.

"You think?" Artemis replied.

"Nevertheless, I see you're also met your new team members." Canary responded.

"New teammates?" Wally asked.

"Yes, these three will now be working with you." Batman replied.

The teens all stood around the room, waiting for something to happen. No one said anything as they all waited for a reaction. "So you're telling us that we're officially part of this team?" Someone finally broke the silence.

Batman looked at her. "Yes, you'll all have our own rooms and participate in any and all missions."

IceHawk shrugged. "Works for me, now if you'll excuse me I've got some exploring to do, anyone care to join me?"

They watched her walk away. "We'll come." KF and Robin offered running to her.

"In that case I guess we should officially introduce ourselves." Another girl spoke up. "I'm Night Seeker, that was IceHawk and this is Red Hunter. It would be our pleasure to work with you."

"Same here." Megan replied. "I'd love to get to know you all, do you know how to cook?"

"I don't and just call me Dart." Red Hunter replied, walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Is is over, can I look now? *looks up* I seriously do hope you like it, I'm feeling like crap from my sickness and haven't had much time to write... I'm also trying to figure out if sickness can be passed on through PM because I swear it happened to me!<strong>

**Anyways please review! **


	8. Heroes Need Help

**I'm back, sorry it took so long :|**

**But now the heroes are here and there is an extra surprise at the bottom :)**

**I don't own anything, at all!**

* * *

><p>The girl looked around in boredom as she plugged her headphones in, hey eyes traveling to every civilian out and about around the coffee shop.<p>

The hot cup was held tightly on her grasp as she sighed, just a normal day in her "boring" life.

Or it was until she felt her phone vibrate against her pocket, looking at it she noticed that she had a new message.

_**Meet in the main warehouses in twenty, wear your workout clothes. Don't get caught. **_

She looked around again, wondering what the hell the text was supposed to be about. Who knew about her? Her work out clothes was what she called her hero outfit. But only she knew that, no one else as far as she knew had any knowledge of her "afterschool activities."

Violet bit her lip, contemplating her choices. She could ignore it and pretend she didn't know what the person was talking about… or she could and risk getting exposed while curing the curiosity already seeping into her brain.

The normal person would have chosen the safest option, but what if this was a real emergency and someone needed her? What kind of hero would she be it she let this opportunity pass up?

She made a last second decision, standing up with coffee in hand and walking towards the main warehouses of the city. But making a quick stop to change beforehand, making sure to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

* * *

><p>The warehouses weren't far, but she had to make sure no one was following her. Easy, right?<p>

Maybe if she knew how to hide from a person who had enhanced senses.

He was sent to follow her, make sure she didn't get in any serious trouble.

The others weren't far behind. They'd be at the warehouse and ready to intervene if necessary.

He was the most qualified to keep her under surveillance, which was ironic considering his condition.

Yeah, he'd gotten over the fact that he was blind a long time ago. But they hadn't, he'd barely even met them.

It was all set up according to plan, the others would see her in action and deem her fit or unfit to lead them.

None of them had ever even planned to become a team. It had just happened one day, when they were introduced to each-other a couple weeks back.

Now the last piece of the puzzle was in place, with her they'd all be able to make a difference.

After he'd been "recruited", he had to get use to a new environment. It wasn't hard considering the advantage he had over everyone. He didn't need to be able to see to know what was going on around him, no one is silent.

Everyone makes some kind of sound, and he could pick up on that.

Shadow left his thought behind, they were approaching the warehouse where everything would go down.

* * *

><p>The girl looked down at the warehouse in boredom, finding nothing to do.<p>

She briefly wondered if she was doing the right thing, going behind her mentor like this.

The thoughts cause her to wince, maybe she should have told Diana of the invitation to this team. It wasn't a smart thing to keep this from her.

But she'd been told it was best to keep it a secret anyways.

So now she stood on the support beams of the warehouse, looking down at the thugs transporting the "goods" into the different trucks.

She wished she could do something about it, but she was supposed to just watch and decide if she wanted Ultraviolet on the team like everyone else or not.

Brisk growled under-breath, wanting the girl to hurry so she wouldn't have to allow this crime to happen right under her nose; literally.

Her mood brightened as she a voice buzzed through her com-link. "She's here."

* * *

><p>The girl crossed her arms as she leaned against another support beam not far from Brisk.<p>

She wasn't as impatient as her but she was curious as to see what this other hero could bring to the arena.

Her golden eyes scanned the area underneath them, there were at least twenty men down there. It was obvious Ultraviolet would probably end up needing their help.

Either way she was still highly interested; she had, unlike the others, done her research and learned of the girl's battle tactics.

Wildcat let herself show a small smile as she heard the voice on the com-link, her eyes met with Brisk as they became deadly serious.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Another girl was standing outside, on the farthest end of the warehouse. She was leaning against the wall as she waited for the right time. Beside her stood a boy who was pacing slowly, obviously impatient.<p>

Their job was simple, make sure no one got out and don't let the thugs escape.

So far only a two had walked through the back door and she'd quickly knocked them out, making their job easier.

She sighed as she waited for it to happen, turning her small black top hat on her hands. Finally after what seemed an eternity they got the call through the com-links.

She, like the others, was also interested in learning more about this "leader" they'd be receiving.

He just wanted some action on this very boring day.

Nightshade gave the tied up thugs on the ground one last look before letting the shadows surround her and Tesla, leading them inside the large building.

* * *

><p>Inside, the four remaining members of the team were currently working undercover. Their job was also easy, stall for as long as possible and when the time came they'd make a quick and unnoticed exit.<p>

The first to exit were two girls, both looked like polar opposites. One had pale white hair while the other had auburn hair. Besides that they had different personalities, but they both took their jobs very seriously.

Lioness and Zero would not fail.

The last two were a boy and a girl, also completely different.

She wore all dark clothing, fitting in almost perfectly with everyone in there… he did too. They both seemed uncomfortable in their situation, but refused to completely show it.

Once they'd gotten the message they'd left behind the other two, waiting to watch the action.

Nightmare Walker and Lightning Strike were ready.

* * *

><p>When Violet arrived in the warehouse she was instantly aware of the people inside, and it wasn't hard to guess what they were doing. The place was run down, no one owned it.<p>

That meant no one should have been working in it.

But there they were, and here she was behind a pile of crates; watching them.

She sighed, knowing it was her job to put a stop to this. Ultraviolet, wasn't that well known in the area so they'd probably be shocked to learn of this surprise.

Violet quickly made her way behind another pile of crates, two guys were standing in front of them. She had no trouble knocking them out.

There was at least twenty more others, she knew she couldn't take them on her own.

She sighed, hating her predicament at the moment. Until she heard something behind her, she turned in shock to see one of the thugs standing behind her. "Who the hell are you?"

She quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. But by then everyone had noticed the girl and were all rushing to capture and stop her.

Three of them advanced on her and she quickly took care of them. She grabbed one by the collar, throwing him against the two others.

Her eyes widened as she noticed that some had guns, this was going to be impossible.

Just as she was about to make a run for it two people jumped down from the ceiling, making sure to take out some of the thugs.

She looked at them with a hint of curiosity, but it was short lived as someone put their arms around her. She pushed her elbows back onto his stomach, before flipping her legs over him and pushing him onto the ground.

As she held him pinned to the ground she noticed that more people were entering the fight, all of them different.

She heard someone come up behind her, but he didn't attack. Instead he offered her a hand and she reluctantly took it.

By then most of the thugs had been taken care of, all of them either unconscious or tied up.

Violet glanced at the people who had helped her, they crowded around her. "Who are you?"

The guy who'd given her a hand spoke up. "Shadow, and you're Ultraviolet?" He had dark black hair that fell on his face, but the part that shocked her were his eyes. They were white and had slits in them, reminding her slightly of a cat.

The next person to speak up was a girl with short messy blonde hair with light blueish gray eyes, she'd been one of the ones to jump down first. "I'm Brisk."

The girl beside her with light red hair, could be considered orange, who had also jumped down waved. "Wildcat."

Next up came a boy and a girl, she was obviously distrusting of him because of the glances she gave him. "Nightshade, this idiot's Tesla."

"Hey." He waved, slightly offended by her insult.

The remaining four gave each-other small glances before a girl with Auburn hair spoke up. "The name's Lioness."

The girl with white hair and pale skin crossed her arms. "Zero."

Beside her stood a girl with black hair and blue strands in it, her eyes were different colors. "Call me Nightmare Walker."

Finally the last person, a guy with a hoodie introduced himself. "Lightning Strike."

Violet crossed her arms. "Great, what are you all doing here?"

Panther spoke up. "We were all joined together to form a team, you're the last member to join… if you do that is."

She looked at them all. "Why me?"

Brisk shrugged. "You're the best candidate for leader."

Violet's eyes widened. "You want me to be the leader?"

Nightshade shrugged. "Well, yeah. Why else would we come and save your ass?"

"Nice one." Tesla commented, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Nightshade glared at him. "Shut it, turn-coat."

He glared back but kept his thoughts to himself.

"So will you join?" Zero asked, hoping she'd agree.

Violet looked at them. "Well, you all know how to work well together… or most of you do." She gave Nightshade and Tesla a look before turning. "So why not? Let me just make sure these are taken care of."

They all grinned. "We're officially a team." Panther spoke.

**So that's the end for the chapter, right? Wrong! There are three more OCs who are good guys, but are not in this team. I have decided they needed to be added and so here is their story!**

Far away three teens stood in concentration, all obviously troubled by something.

The girl with brown hair, blonde highlights and emerald green eyes was walking around the room. She was busily getting some papers from all over the place. "This can't be happening, not again!"

Another girl stared ahead in concentration, talking to herself. "Why now? After what they did shouldn't they be gone at least for another decade? It's only been a year…"

The third and last person was a guy, he looked more put together than either of the girls. "If they're back then we need to be careful, they'll be more powerful than before."

The first girl looked at him. "We need to warn the hero community; they're all in danger, Xander.

He sighed. "What good will that do, Tayla? It's not just the heroes that need to worry."

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, so how do we do this? We can't just announce that a menace is attacking metas everywhere."

The guy looked at her. "We'll have to wait until we know who they're targeting Lila, then we can do something about it."

"That's crazy!" Tayla exclaimed. "People will get hurt if we just stand her and do nothing."

"What more can we do, Memory?" Lila asked. "We will get killed, if they were dangerous once they sure as hell are now."

Tayla narrowed her eyes at her. "I lost my friends because of those witches, I'm not letting more lives be lost."

Xander shook his head. "I'm in charge, and I say we wait. Lifelight is right, it's too dangerous."

Tayla looked at him but kept her tone down. "Fine, we'll wait. But if so much as one person gets hurt I'm not just going to stand and do nothing. They need to pay, and this is our chance to get them."

* * *

><p><strong>Confused yet?<strong>

**Lol I realize we have two OCs named Memory, and I would have done something about it if it weren't for the fact that I find this to be a great opportunity for some rivalry...**

**This chapter had me absolutely drained of energy, and it wasn't even that good. Seriously I had to take forever to plan this out, I hope you appreciate it. :|**

**Reviews are loved and welcomed, next chapter is the beginning of the "turf wars" so give me some love and I'll hurry! XD**


	9. Rivals

**I'm back!**

**SuperninjaX- You're welcome :)**

**Sliver Wolf Demon- Thanks for pointing it out, I'll try to fix that in later chapters :D**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sweetmistletoe- :D**

**FudoTwin17- YAY! XD**

**Rowanfall- I'm glad you liked it :) **

**ConnerKentGal101- XD**

**YoungJustice101- No problem, a late review is still good :)**

**I don't own anything except the sisters... you'll see.**

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old girl sighed, her legs dangling over the edge of the couch. "Can I throw a party?"<p>

The woman, standing feet away from her, looked and glared. "For the last time; no. Not after what happened last time."

"Why?" She demanded, turning her head to look at her.

"Because your definition of partying left the mansion a mess, remember?" Phoenix complained.

Bombshell sat up. "Later then."

The redhead turned to stare at her for the first time. "And where are you going?"

"Out." Was her only reply as she headed to the door.

"Wait, I need the whole team here. That includes you."

The girl turned to her. "Why? Got something fun in mind?" She smirked at the woman.

Phoenix sighed. "Go get the rest, then I'll explain."

Bombshell nodded, walking out to find everyone else.

The redhead woman sighed, her eyes falling on the ground in a silent apology for them all.

* * *

><p>The group of teen stood all around the room, awaiting further instructions.<p>

Violet crossed her arms, looking up at the woman. "Siren, why did you bring us here together?"

The black haired woman turned to her laptop, typing in some commands. "You guys have been a team for a while now, but it's time for you to know; there is another team out there, two to be exact, designed to take you down."

The responses came almost immediately.

"What?"

"Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"You're joking!"

"That's not possible."

"We've been careful!"

"We can take them, right?"

Siren held a hand up to silence them. "Just like you, they've only begun to work as a team."

"How do you know this?" Violet, as their leader, asked for them.

The woman sighed, clapping her hands together. "I have some connections, I knew that you guys would eventually be recognized as heroes and having enemies comes with the territory."

"Like the League or Assassins?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who exactly are you talking about?" Violet asked.

Siren turned her computer to face them. "They don't go by anything yet, and just like you they haven't worked together for long but…"

* * *

><p>"But they're not to be taken lightly." The blonde woman announced, looking down at the young superhuman teens.<p>

Many looked uninterested, bored even, but she knew they were sucking in each word like leeches.

The trap had been set.

"Two other groups, and two other leaders. It may seem like they have nothing to do with you but they _will _get rid of you if opportunity arises."

"I don't understand how you would know any of this, we're supposed to stay underground if you don't recall." Samantha Erica "Eric" Hawkins AKA Dren, spoke up.

"What I know is my business, but if you must know I have multiple contacts that know their… trainers." The blonde, Ira, replied.

"Trainers?" Andrien Black, snorted. "You mean like you, don't you?"

She nodded, glaring slightly. "Yes, that is accurate."

"And they'll be coming after us?" Felicity Hyaugra or Bliss, asked. She seemed skeptic.

"Not at the moment, but it's safe to assume they might." Ira replied.

Claudia crossed her arms, she was not at all happy. She should have know about this, she was the leader after all. "How long?"

"I don't know yet." The blonde woman replied, looking at her. "Couple of weeks, maybe more."

"Can we hide?" Animal asked, speaking up for once.

Ira looked at her, shaking her head. "No, they have contacts too. I can't keep you hidden."

"Not like you'd want to anyways." Colt Terror AKA Rage replied. "I know there's something you're keeping from us, I can see it."

Olympia put a hand on his shoulder. "She's just trying to help us, after all she did bring us together."

Valerie Hale aka Whisper chose to speak up. "How many are there?" She asked silently.

Ira looked at her and then turned to look at all the others. "Fifteen, at least."

"At least?" Claudia asked. "How many are there really?"

"I take it you've heard of the Justice League." The blonde replied.

They nodded, well aware of who she was talking about.

"Well, not many know this but they've created a group of their own… a Young Justice League. As far as my contacts know they have no knowledge of us but that could change at any moment." She growled silently, no one else heard her distaste. "If they get involve you'd have to deal with nine more adversaries."

"Adversaries? You make it sound like it's a war." Olympia replied cautiously.

Ira smirked. "It just might be."

* * *

><p>The brunette woman concentrated, her eyes on a screen ahead of her. "They seem so… clueless. Such a pity."<p>

On the screen were different cameras, each showing a separate person on-screen. Luna, Ultraviolet, Claudia, Larkspur, Shadow, Dren, Black Ace, Silver Diamond, Nightshade, Wildcat, Animal, Bliss, Bombshell, Brisk, Rage, Thanatos, Zero, Olympia, Memory, Nightmare Walker, Lightning Strike, Whisper and Andy.

Twenty three screens total, twenty three innocent lives to be lost forever.

"That's because they are clueless, sister." A voice spoke up next to her.

"Is that regret in your voice I hear, Phoenix?" The brunette asked, turning to her youngest sister.

"She's always been so emotionally attached. You know that, Armina." The blonde teased, facing the redhead. "Living with the humans has gotten to you."

"Leave her alone, sisters." The black haired girl commanded.

They ignored her. "Is that right, sister?" Armina asked. "Have you grown too attached?"

Phoenix scowled. "I just believe it is too soon, not after what we did last him. We should just wait a few more years."

"A few more years? But the time is perfect right now." Ira complained.

"No, no we will not wait a few more years." Armina replied. "We cannot afford to wait any longer."

"But it has only been a year!" Phoenix hissed. "People are bound to notice."

"Then let them notice!" Siren smirked. "They will not be able to stop us, and by the time they realize what we do; it will be too late."

Ira nodded in agreement. "By the time they do, the hero's souls will be ours."

"And we will be at our most powerful." Armina finished.

Siren handed them each a cup full of liquor. "To us, sisters."

They all nodded, holding up their cups simultaneously before drinking. "To us."

Phoenix just held it in her hand, looking down at it. "May god forgive me." She whispered silently, before walking away from her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this chapter was supposed to be mainly about the Neutrals but… I have a reason for this!<strong>

**I want to capture their reactions to learning about these other groups so next chapter will focus on them mostly. And if you people that have these as characters want to give me some tips on how they'd react please tell me. :D**

**On another note: Phoenix, Siren, Ira and Armina are all my creations… they are sisters and if you, like me, have no life you're might want to look up the meaning behind the names because each of them stand for something. I didn't just pick the names randomly, I did some research and looked into them… such a geek… XP Oh and they are sisters...**

**Well, REVIEW AND I UPDATE! XD**


	10. React

******* **_**READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM IF I AM USING ONE OF YOUR OCs**_** *******

**Winging it FTW! XD**

**Lol not really winging it, more like not knowing what to do so just going with it…**

**SuperninjaX- Thanks for the reminder :D**

**madly9- Thanks for the help! XD**

**GhostDog401- I don't want to make her look weak, and I love her character… she's actually going to be one of the easiest ones to write, in my opinion considering I'm into the experimenting with animal DNA and such… *cough*maximumride*cough* :P**

**Blue Eyes Arch Angel- Why, thank you :)**

**LadyoftheMasquerades- Thanks for the info… in my opinion this is how I did her in the chapter, I just hope I did her right…**

**I don't own Young Justice or the OCs in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Claudia smirked, despite the current situation.<p>

At the moment her whole team was huddled in the living room; some were talking strategy, some were deep in thought but most were just standing there, they must have been waiting for her reaction and this wasn't what they'd expected.

She was actually enjoying this new development, it wasn't a big deal in her eyes at all. So what if a couple of superhuman teens had shown up on their "trainer's" radar? She wasn't going to stress out over it or anything.

Vampires, that was what she was really worried about.

And as far as she knew no sane vampire would team up with the metas… then again she knew there were some crazy blood suckers out there.

No matter, her team could take them. They weren't inexperienced, they just needed to work together some more.

As soon as they got used to each-other they'd be able to keep the others in their place, make sure they weren't bothered by those "teams" that they'd never met.

She and her team were prepared for this one hundred percent… right?

* * *

><p>Animal wasn't paying attention to the others, she was just lost in thought.<p>

There was another group, more like two other groups.

If they captured her, would they take her back?

She didn't want to go back, they'd ruined her life.

If it was up to her she'd go back to her old life, her family…

But that wasn't possible, was it?

She didn't remember much of her past, she didn't even know her own parents or where she lived. It wasn't fair, many of the people around her just left.

They had a choice, didn't they? She didn't, she didn't have a choice to stay with her parents or leave; she was just taken.

Did she even have parents? Were they alive? What about more than parents, more people in a family? Brothers or sisters?

She wanted a chance to meet them, wanted a chance to know… so far she'd had no such luck in that department, but hopefully that could change.

* * *

><p>Bliss just stared at Claudia, a smirk of her own covering her face.<p>

She wasn't really worried about the other "teams" and apparently, neither was Claud.

Sure, maybe one or two could put up a challenge for her but… that was the fun in it, right?

She wasn't a coldblooded murderer, or a League member… she was just Bliss.

That made sense, right?

Becoming what her… gah, _mother_ wanted… this wasn't it… right?

Did she even want to become what that woman wanted?

It had its benefits, of course. The extensive knowledge of things useful to her out in the streets, the endless training to prepare her for something better… it had paid off.

She was glad what happened eventually did happened and that woman was no longer "watching over her." But at the same time… she'd learned some pretty cool stuff.

And she would never have to face off against Artemis, the girl who saved her life.

* * *

><p>Rage had his arms crossed, just looking ahead and ignoring everyone else… especially Claudia.<p>

The girl sometimes got on his nerves, she should have interrogated Ira further like a good leader would have done. She should have asked what needed to be asked.

He couldn't believe a girl like her could be leader, couldn't even believe that he had to listen to her instructions like she owned him.

He was Colt Terror, brother to the "famous" Terror Twins.

But where were they now? Yeah, stuck in Belle Rev as far as he knew.

He didn't even want to go down that train of thought, why was he even with these people?

Oh yeah, because he'd been promised some help. They'd promised to help him track his siblings, and now that they were taken care of… he'd just stayed for some unknown reason.

Maybe he should have left, maybe he should have asked Red Arrow to help find some information on "Ira" and who she really was. He might not have been the sharpest or the brightest but he was smart enough to know she wasn't right.

* * *

><p>The two girls stood off to the side, talking.<p>

"Do you think they might… come after us?" Olympia asked in a hushed tone.

"Let them come, we can take them." Andy replied, somewhat confident in their abilities.

Olympia nodded in agreement, smiling slightly. "Of course, we're all capable of taking care of ourselves. After all, it's only fifteen of them…" She gulped.

Andy snorted. "Right… because both groups will _totally_ settle their differences to come after us."

"But with our luck…" Olympia trailed off. "No need to worry though, right?"

Andy nodded. "Right, nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Dren wasn't paying much attention to the other's, she didn't care about how they reacted… especially Claudia.<p>

She was more focused on other things, like using her tech to find some dirt on the other teams and their members.

So far she knew next to nothing, except for their aliases. That was no help to her at all.

When she joined this team she didn't think she'd have to do much of anything to keep herself safe… this was meant to just be a place where she didn't have to hide her gifts and who she was.

Apparently, this was not the case anymore.

If she'd actually have to fight someone, if she had to hurt them…

Did they even have families? And why were they in these other teams? Did they even know about her team?

Surely they did, they were probably briefed about the whole thing like she was.

But she didn't get it, they were supposed to stay away from all the drama going on in the villain and hero lives… why did Ira want them getting involved?

"What else can you get?" Whisper asked, sitting right beside her.

"So far… nothing." Dren replied.

"But we know who they are… that's something." Whisper told herself.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Dren responded, pulling up some information on the laptop's screen. "I'll run a whole background search, it should be done by tomorrow morning."

"Here's to hoping." Whisper muttered, grabbing a stack of papers from the printer, a sleek silver laptop and heading out of the room, barely bothering to let the others know. "I'm going to go see what else I can find."

No one told her anything else as she stepped away. "We should get some rest." Claudia announced, her smirk still evident. "No need to worry about this now."

Soon they were all heading off to bed or home or wherever they usually go.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell I got lazier and lazier the more I wrote? ;P I wrote this last night and then went off to bed scared for my life because I had just watched The Woman in Black… *shudders*<strong>

**I seriously want to get this story moving and reveal my diabolical plans and lead all your OCs into their doom… did I say that? I meant lead your OCs into a wonderful adventure! Yeah, that's what I meant…**

**I've got some questions for you OC people. ****(YES! ALL OF THE OCS IN THIS STORY! EVEN YJ ONES!)**

**# ONE: **_**If your OC was about to be killed how'd he/she react? Would you be okay if I were to hypothetically speaking "kill" them? (I only ask because my mind tends to do horrible things to my plots…)**_

**# TWO: **_**If they were in tremendous danger, would they take on any allies or partners? Would they abandon the team?**_

**# THREE: **_**How do they react to betrayal? Do they forgive and forget, forgive but never forget or never forgive and never forget?**_

**# FOUR: **_**How good are they at lying? Can they talk themselves out of a situation or drown in their own lies?**_

**# FIVE:**_** If they had the chance to get out of somewhere safe and unharmed but the price was killing someone, what would they do; kill or let them live at your expense? What if this certain person you had to kill made a mistake that they wanted to fix but it had greatly affected your safety beforehand? **_

**That's it… I think, I might have more questions when the time comes. Just remember, if you don't answer your character might be very OOC later on…**

**FOR ANYONE THAT DOESN'T READ THE A/Ns, REVIEW ME **_**YOUR ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS ABOVE ABOUT YOUR OCs**_** PLEASE! **

**I cannot make that any clearer…**


End file.
